Trouble in a Small Town
by Sharie05
Summary: This story is set when Heath is still finding his way with his new family.


Part 1 

The air was refreshingly crisp as he rode along in the predawn light. The first few hints of color were just beginning to appear over the horizon as he looked back over his shoulder at the new mare he'd recently purchased. The moment he'd spied the exceptional horse at auction he knew his sister would simply love her. She had a beautiful shiny chestnut brown coat with a lush black mane and long black tail. She was as gentle as a summer rain but had loads of spirit and a real fire in her eyes. He smiled to himself as he pictured the look on Audra's face when he presented his gift to her. As he thought about his sister he let his mind drift back to a few months ago.

His first few months on the Barkley Ranch had been hard ones. He thought coming to terms with who his father was would be difficult but it paled in comparison to actually facing his father's family. If he'd known the pain it would cause them he doubted now that he ever would've even set foot on Barkley property. He hated to think of all the self doubt Mrs. Barkley had put herself through upon learning of his existence. At least most of that had been resolved when Hannah sent Victoria a letter written from Tom Barkley to Heath's mother Leah so many many years ago. Reading the letter Victoria realized Tom hadn't known of Heath's existence and had professed his love for her and their children. At least for Victoria one demon could be put to rest.

Of his new family members, Jarrod had accepted him right after the fight at Sample's Farm and the two had grown closer ever since. Heath enjoyed spending time with his older brother and often sought him out in the evenings after dinner to discuss ideas or concerns he had for the ranch. Heath admired the fact that Jarrod never talked down to him and always treated him as an equal, even though he'd never had much of a formal education.

His sister Audra had also accepted him readily. He'd never imaged having a little sister would be so much fun or so much responsibility. He'd never felt protective over anyone besides his mother, Hannah, and Aunt Rachel before. But having a little sister now changed all that. He loved Audra's free spirit but truly cherished her unselfish nature and kind heart.

His younger brother Eugene had been skeptical of him at first but following Jarrod's lead, soon accepted him. Listening to Eugene tell stories about his studies and the different professors, students, and subjects at his University could keep Heath entertained for hours. It was a hard place for him to imagine, the only school he'd ever been in had one room with only one teacher. The idea of being able to study more than one subject with more than one teacher truly astounded him. Even more, the idea of being able to discuss ideas, problems and solutions with other students the way Eugene described it to him was like something out of a dime store novel. The only problem with the University as Heath saw it was that it took Eugene away from the family for long periods of time. He'd just started to really get to know Gene when he had to return for the start of classes.

There was one member of the Barkley family having a particularly hard time accepting Heath. Unfortunately for Heath it was the one member of the family he most wanted approval from. Even after Heath made his stand at Sample's Farm and Victoria shared with the family the letter Hannah had sent; Nick Barkley couldn't and wouldn't allow him self to accept Heath as his brother. He couldn't believe his father would have ever stooped so low as to have an affair. Somehow Heath's mother must have tricked him into trusting her and then taken advantage of him. There was no way he was going to let that mangy, good for nothing, blonde scoundrel whose mother was most likely a whore stay on his ranch.

For the first few weeks it seemed every other day Nick and Heath were throwing punches at one another over some disagreement or misunderstanding. Nick would hound Heath from sun up to sun down, humiliate him in front of the men every chance he got, and load him with twice as much work as anyone else on the ranch. For the past few months' things had calmed down some but tempers were still quick to flare. When Mrs. Barkley suggested he go on this horse-buying trip alone, Nick stormed out of the room without a word. Heath was actually looking forward to the time alone, he hadn't had a chance to be alone for quite a while and really wanted a chance to be able to think this whole situation with Nick through.

As the morning's sun continued it's path into the sky the area around him started to come alive with activity. Birds chirped and sang happily in the many trees lining the meadow. Dragonflies, butterflies, and bees fluttered effortlessly back and forth over the meadows many wildflowers. The air around him came alive as well with the scent of honey suckle, wildflowers, and pine.

Just before noon he stopped for a moment, tilted his head back and drank in the sweet air while gazing up at the now clear blue-sky overhead. The sun felt warm and comforting on his handsome face as he basked in its warm glow. Catching a slight movement out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a group of buzzards circling in the air about a mile or two away. Since he was headed in their direction anyway he decided to check it out.

At the end of the meadow the roadway meandered through a small strand of trees for a while before opening up into another large meadow, it was then he noticed the reason for the buzzards. About four hundred yards away lying just off the side of the road were the remains of a covered wagon. Pushing his Modoc on a little faster Heath soon covered the short distance, jumping down he tied the Modoc to the wagon wheel and secured the rope for the mare on his saddle horn.

The wagon lay on it's left side in the tall meadow grass just a few feet away from the road, it's contents scattered all about. Walking around to the back of the wagon Heath lifted up the still intact tarp and looked inside. He wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him. Inside the back of the wagon were the remains of a woman and a small child. The woman still had her arms wrapped around the child trying to protect it from some unseen evil. She had numerous bullet wounds and appeared to have died trying unsuccessfully to shelter the child from harm.

Heath quickly closed the tarp, stepped back, and took in a few gulps of fresh air. From the state the bodies were in and the fresh blood he'd guessed they died sometime earlier that morning. Regaining some of his composure he walked on around to the front of the wagon and made yet another gruesome discovery. About four feet from the wagon was the body of a young boy of about 12 or 13 lying on his stomach in the grass. Two large angry red circles adorned his back and turned his light tan shirt a dark red. Still clutched in his unmoving hand was a rifle, a child's rifle. Heath's eyes were drawn to the rifle, it reminded him of the ones he used to admire and stare at in the window of Strawberry's General Store when he himself were just a boy. A few feet further up in the grass from the boy lay the body of a man and woman. The man was on his back staring up at the blue sky with unseeing eyes, his face and chest covered in blood. The woman's arm lay draped lazily across the mans chest as she lay on her stomach next to him. It appeared she'd received a shotgun blast in the back.

Turning away from the sight he walked back over to his horse, the macabre scene had really unnerved him. He'd seen death before but this was different. This was the senseless killing of a family, of children. His mind reeled with a thousand questions as he took in the scene around him. He was miles from the nearest town and he hadn't seen a house or ranch anywhere in the area all morning. Who were these people and what drove someone or something to murder them? From the items scattered about on the ground Heath guessed the family had been in the process of moving. Most of the items surrounding the wagon were household items, clothes, and tools, there didn't seem to be anything of real great value. Picking up several hastily discarded blankets and sheets he proceeded to cover up the bodies. Checking the pockets of the man before covering him, he found a wallet containing close to fifty dollars. There were also two different tattered pictures of a man and woman in wedding attire. Turning the first picture over Heath read the writing on the back, George and Nancy Lawson August 19th 1860. The second one read George and Claire Lawson May 20th 1871. Studying the two pictures for a moment Heath noticed the man was the same in each photo. Putting the pictures back inside and closing the wallet he noticed the initials GL engraved on the leather, other than the pictures and money, the wallet contained no other information about the man who carried it.

Placing the wallet in his saddlebags he untied his horse and started back on down the road leaving the macabre scene behind. He made up his mind to stop in the first town he came to and report what he'd found. If he was lucky maybe these people had passed through there and someone in the town would have information as to who they were. As he traveled and took in the scenery around him an uneasy feeling began forming in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but something wasn't right. The air around him seemed quieter than it had been earlier in the day; the sky had even begun to darken and now showed hints of coming rain.

As the shadows grew longer Heath decided to make camp for the night. Finding a suitable location near a small grouping of trees, he guided his Modoc and the mare down to a small stream nearby and let them drink their fill. Kneeling down himself he decided to wash a little of the trail dust off with the cool crisp water. Cupping his hands he brought the water up to his face and neck trying to scrub off some of the dirt and grim he'd collected. Although the air was cool and the water was cold it sure felt good on his face and neck as he continued to wash. The cold water made quick work removing most of the dirt but it couldn't clean the images of the murdered family out of his head.

Watching the sparks from his campfire weave their way up into the evening sky, Heath tried to relax. He thought about his new home and family. A smile crept across his face as he thought about Audra, Jarrod, and Gene. His expression turned to one of awe as his thoughts turned towards Victoria. It still amazed him on how she'd taken him into her home on nothing more than his word regarding his heritage. She'd fought for him, supported him, and nurtured him. She'd accepted him as one of her own. The unselfishness of her actions was not lost on him, but part of him still believed he didn't deserve her love. As his heart began to sink his thoughts turned towards his hotheaded older brother, Nick.

Nick was the kind of brother he had dreamed about having all his life. Someone who shared the same passion for ranching and everything that went with it as he. Someone who loved the outdoors and relished in her many splendors, who wasn't afraid of a hard days work. Someone who took pride in a job well done, a man who deserved to be treated with respect not because he was rich but because he was hardworking, honest, fair, and just. A man who was loyal to his family and friends, and a man who wasn't afraid to fight for what he believed was right no matter what the cost. That, all wrapped up in a high-strung, ferocious, hotheaded bundle was his brother Nick. Thinking about his family he soon drifted off to sleep.

The rain lasted well into the afternoon and showed no signs of dissipating as the gray clouds continued to blanket the sky. He had plenty of time to think as he rode along in the rain and his thoughts always wondered back to the wagon and the family that had once ridden inside it. What he couldn't figure out was why someone would murder them in cold blood and just leave everything behind. It didn't appear anything was taken except for the team pulling the wagon. The man still had $50 dollars in his wallet, and there were plenty of items strewn about so money couldn't have been the issue. And why would anyone want to murder a family for a team of horses? It just didn't make sense.

Up ahead in the growing darkness he spotted what appeared to be a small town slowly coming into view. The closer he drew to the town the more he wondered if it were abandoned. The few small houses on the outskirts of the town were in good shape but looked to be uninhabited. Slowly walking his Modoc down the main street he finally saw the first signs of life as a curtain was quickly drawn shut in the upstairs window of a building as he rode by. Pulling up in front of a building labeled Inn, Heath tied up his horses and looked around the street once more before mounting the steps and trying the door. Finding it locked he knocked loudly on the glass hoping to gain the owners attention.

"What do you want? Go away!" Shouted a bald little man as he jumped up behind the door startling Heath.

"I'm looking for a room for the night," explained Heath as he carefully observed the man.

"Ain't got any rooms. Now go away!" Shouted the little man as he disappeared once again from view.

"This is an Inn, isn't it?" Questioned Heath as he looked through the window trying to spot the elusive Innkeeper.

"We're full!" Shouted the man from the other side of the door.

"I'd be willing to make it worth your while," stated Heath calmly as he pulled out his wallet and began flipping through the bills inside.

Slowly rising up and peeking out the window, the man watched as Heath thumbed through the wad of cash. "Just how much worth my while?" He questioned as his eyes remained on the cash.

"Twice what you normally charge." Offered Heath as he continued to finger his cash.

"Make it three and ya got yerself a deal." Exclaimed the bald little man as he continued to watch Heath finger his money.

"Deal," answered Heath as he watched the delight in the little mans eyes.

"Take yer animals out back, I'll met ya at the back door." Stated the little man as he disappeared from view.

Chuckling to himself Heath turned around and placed the money back in his vest pocket. As he started down the steps he glanced across the darkening street just as a curtain was quickly drawn shut. Looking up and down the street in the growing gloom he once again noticed how unusually quiet the town was. The only sounds to be heard were that of the rain gently falling down on his hat and slicker. Something made him suddenly shiver; shaking it off as just a chill from the rain he grabbed his Modoc and the mare and led them around to the back of the Inn.

There was a small stable in the back of the Inn where he settled his horses, it wasn't much but at least it would keep them warm and dry. Grabbing his saddlebags he made his way to the back door of the Inn where the bald little man met him promptly.

"Come in, come in," he stated urgently as he grabbed Heath's poncho and pulled him through the door. Closing the door quickly the little man looked out the window for a moment before quickly pulling the shade shut. "Right this way," he added as he gently nudged Heath through the kitchen and into the dining area. "Can I get ya some coffee Mr. a ...?" He asked as he pulled a chair out for Heath to sit on.

"Barkley, Heath Barkley and thanks," he replied taking off his hat and poncho before sitting down.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Barkley, names Hiram Brown." Stated Hiram as he shook Heath's hand. Heath watched as Hiram walked over to the front windows and peered out through the curtains before heading off into the kitchen. Settling back into the chair he looked around the dusty dimly lit little room. It didn't appear there'd been any guests around here for quite some time. Reaching into his saddlebag, he pulled out the wallet he'd recovered from the wagon. Opening it up he took out the two pictures it contained. Comparing them side-by-side he was certain that the man was the same in both, the women were different and one of them looked like the woman he found in the back of the wagon.

Heath was startled by the sound of breaking glass just behind his chair. Turning around he saw Hiram staring at the photos he held in his hands as a broken cup, saucer, and puddle of coffee lay at his feet.

"Where did you get those?" He questioned quietly never taking his eyes off the photos in Heath's hands.

"Do you know them?" Asked Heath as he handed the photos over to Hiram.

"I asked where you got them," Hiram stated in the same voice as before. The pictures trembled in his hands as he looked down at Heath for an answer.

"I'm afraid the owner was killed." Heath answered as he watched a tear slip down Hiram's face.

"What about his wives? His children?" Asked Hiram frantically.

"Wives?" Questioned Heath as he watched Hiram begin to break down.

"The two women here," he replied as he turned the pictures around and held them in front of Heath with shaking hands.

Heath just shook his head no and watched as the little mans knees gave out and he sat down in a chair cried. "The children?" He asked as he continued to cry and stare at the pictures his hands held.

"I'm afraid not," answered Heath laying his hand on the mans trembling shoulder. "I'm sorry." He added as Hiram looked over at him.

"Where...where did it happen?" He asked as the tears continued to run freely down his face.

"About a days ride west of here. I came across them yesterday." Replied Heath as he tried to comfort Hiram.

"How?" Hiram asked his voice shaking.

"They were shot," answered Heath lowering his head as the memories of the gruesome scene came rushing back.

"I was hoping they... they got away." Stated Hiram quietly as he looked over at Heath.

"Got away from who?"

Hiram looked around the dimly lit room before standing up quickly, "You must go, I changed my mind ya can't stay here." He stated as he tried to lift Heath out of his chair. "They'll come for you too," he added as he frantically tried to get Heath to leave.

"Who Hiram? Who did this?" Asked Heath as he grabbed Hiram by his upper arms and tried to settle him down. The frightened look in Hiram's eyes unnerved Heath a little as he tried to get an answer to his question.

"No...no you must leave now!" Shouted Hiram as he shook off Heath's hold and started gathering up his belongings.

"I can help you Hiram, but I have to know what's going on."

"No one can help us son." Replied Hiram as his chin hit his chest in defeat.

The sound of approaching hooves caused Hiram to spin around. Racing over to blow out the rooms only light, he went to the front windows and peeked out through the shades just as five men on horseback road past and stopped in front of the saloon. He watched as they dismounted and looked up and down the street before banging through the saloons doors. "If ya leave now you can get away," stated Hiram as he rushed back over to Heath's side. "Please, I shouldn't a let ya in."

"Hiram, I'm not leaving until I know what or who your so afraid of." Stated Heath as he stood his ground in front of the little man. "Let me help."

Hiram looked up at the young blonde man standing in front of him and saw the sincerity in his blue eyes. "Those men out there, they're the ones that killed George and his family." Spoke Hiram quietly as he sat down and picked the pictures up off the table.

"The family I found?" Stated Heath as he sat down next to Hiram.

"Yes, this here's George Lawson and his wife Nancy." Stated Hiram quietly as he pointed to the older of the two photos. "And this is George and his wife Claire," he added holding out the other photo for Heath to see.

"Your Mormons," stated Heath more as a statement than a question.

"Yes," answered Hiram as he looked up at Heath. "Still want to help?"

Heath looked back down at the innocent smiling faces of the people in the pictures and then back up at Hiram, "tell me more about those men outside."

Hiram talked well into the night, he explained how he and forty other Mormon families had come to this uninhabited town over a year ago for a fresh start. It was somewhere they could live in peace and as a community without being hounded or exiled for their beliefs. The town had really thrived up until three months ago, that's when John Crocker and his so-called deputies rode into town. Things had started off innocently enough, John offered to protect the town if they were to elect him sheriff and pay him a small yearly salary. At first things ran smoothly, John ran off any riffraff that drifted into town and everyone had a feeling of peace and security. But then everything changed. It happened one night as John and the men he'd deputized were drinking heavily at the saloon.

Sarah Minck had been on her way home after helping a friend Mary Keating deliver her first child, little Suella. James Keating offered to walk Sarah home due to the late hour but Sarah insisted that she could make her way home just fine and that James should stay with his new family. Sarah and her husband Lloyd lived just on the outskirts of town practically within shouting distance of the Keatings. 

Sarah's path home had unfortunately taken her down the sidewalk in front of the saloon just as a drunken John Crocker and his men made their way outside. The drunken men surrounded the poor defenseless girl and dragged her into the alley alongside the saloon, where they proceeded to have their way with her. When they finished with her they decided amongst themselves that they should leave no witnesses. So they strangled her to death and dumped her body in with the garbage behind the saloon.

Sarah's body was found the next day and the entire town went in to a state of morning. John Crocker vowed to find the person responsible and bring them to justice. But what he hadn't bargained on was a little old man named Thomas Evans. Thomas had seen the attack from the upstairs window of his home but being nearly 85 years old could do nothing to stop it. Thomas shared what he saw with Lloyd, Sarah's husband, who called a meeting of the town's elders for guidance. The elders' suggested the best way to rid themselves of these demons was to pay them off in hopes that they would leave town. When that didn't work a very distraught Lloyd Minck tried to take matters into his own hands but was gunned down in the middle of the street by John Crocker and his men. The following day Thomas Evans was found hanging from the banister in his home. John Crocker ruled the death a suicide even though there were rope burns on Thomas's wrists and bruises on his face and body.

After that families talked about moving away from the town for fear that they or their loved ones would be the next innocent victims. Once news of this reached John Crocker's ears all hell broke loose. John and his men ransacked the town and threatened all of the town's people. They were told that anyone trying to leave town would be shot on sight that included women and children. No one was safe after that.

Hiram took a deep breath before continuing on with the story. Heath could see the sadness in his eyes as he told of the horrors he'd witnessed. It was hard to imagine living in fear the way Hiram and the other families had been these past few months. Although Heath didn't agree with the Mormon lifestyle, he did know no one deserved to be treated like this.

"Hiram has anyone tried to leave?" Questioned Heath as Hiram finished talking.

Hiram shook his head yes and looked down at the table before speaking. "David Stenson sent his oldest boy Seth out looking for help late one night about three weeks after John Crocker made his announcement. The next morning John and his men dumped Seth's lifeless body on the front steps of his parents home. They dragged that poor boy for miles, there was nothing much left of him." A tear ran down Hiram's face as he remembered the anguished cries coming from both David and his wife Carolyn at their sons' funeral.

"George and his family were the latest ones to try and get away. I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen. He was so sure he could protect himself and his family from those demons. But from what you found that wasn't true." Added Hiram quietly. "Markus Quinn took his family away from here over two weeks ago. He said he'd send help back but no ones come. I wonder if they met with the same fate as George."

"Hiram this Crocker and his men, do they follow any certain schedule or pattern?" Questioned Heath as he placed a consoling hand on Hiram's shoulder.

Hiram's face changed from one of sadness to concentration, the lines on his forehead deepened as he pondered Heath's question. "They should be in the saloon for at least another hour or two. Then they usually stumble around the streets shootin or attacking anything that moves before headin to the old docs office just down the street for the night."

"How far is the nearest town?"

"That would be Silver Springs, about a days ride east a here. It's a small mining town from what I remember." Replied Hiram as he scratched his head.

Heath sat back and looked over at Hiram, he knew in his heart there was no way he could ride away from here without helping these people. He couldn't leave them here to face the same fate as the Lawsons and others. "Hiram, I'm going to ride over to Silver Springs bring back the sheriff and wire my family. My brother Jarrod's a lawyer in Stockton I'm sure he can help."

Hiram stood up and extended his hand out to Heath, "thank you son, thank you!"

As Heath stood up to shake Hiram's hand, he was pulled into a bear hug. As the color rose in Heath's cheeks Hiram took a step back and shook his hand. "You don't know what this means to us." He added as his eyes welled up.

Putting on his rain slicker once again, Heath picked up the wallet and handed it to Hiram. "Why don't you keep this," he stated as he swung his saddlebag over his shoulder.

Opening the wallet Hiram tried to hand Heath the cash it contained, "you should keep this. After all it was my greed that forced you to get caught up in this in the first place."

"I was caught up in this the moment I stumbled across George Lawson and his family." Stated Heath as he pushed the money back towards Hiram. "Use the money to give them a decent burial after this is over."

As Heath turned to leave he felt Hiram's hand on his shoulder, "Be careful son, these are real bad people."

"I will," replied Heath with a half smile as he turned and headed towards the back door.

Closing the back door quietly he took a look around the small yard before proceeding back towards the stable. He was in the process of synching up his Modoc's saddle when he felt the mussel of a gun in his back.

"Evenin there friend," stated John Crocker as he took a step backwards allowing Heath to turn around and face him. "What brings you to our fair town?" He questioned with a laugh.

"Do you always greet "friends" with a gun?" Questioned Heath as he turned around and faced the man responsible for so much suffering.

"Only when I'm not sure what type of "friend" I'm facin," replied John with a chuckle. "What brings you to my fair town."

Heath looked to John's left as two of his men came around the side of the stable. "Just passing through."

"For someone just passing through your sure taking a long time... friend." Replied John as he snickered to the two men now standing beside him.

The same cold shiver that Heath felt run through him in front of Hiram's Inn now passed through him again. But this time he knew it wasn't due to the cold rain but rather to the cold blooded killer standing in front of  
him. 

"That boy was supposed to be back yesterday morning!" Shouted Nick as he stomped around the dinning room trying to extenuate his point.

"Nick, he probably just took refuge from the rain and stayed someplace warm for the night. Why I bet he'll be home any minute now." Stated Jarrod confidently before taking a sip of coffee and winking at Victoria.

"Jarrod's right Nick, I'm sure Heath will be home soon." Added Victoria as she tried to calm her volatile middle son.

"I still say he ran off with our money and we'll never see it or him again!" Shouted Nick as he pulled out his chair and sat down forcibly.

"Heath wouldn't do that Nick, he's our brother. What's ours is his, he doesn't have to steal anything." Stated Audra as she looked across the table at Nick.

"He's not our brother!" Shouted Nick slamming his fist down on the table causing the dishes to rattle.

"He is too Nick and the sooner you accept it the better!" Replied Audra on the verge of tears.

"He may have you fooled little girl, but he certainly hasn't fooled me!" Shouted Nick as he stood and pointed his finger at Audra across the table.

"If you'd just open your eyes and stop treating him like... like dirt you'd see he's our brother!" Replied Audra as she stood up and fled the table in tears.

"That's enough Nick! How many times do we have to go over this! Heath is just as much a Barkley as you or I or any of us! He's your fathers son Nick, your brother and no matter what you say or do will change that." Stated Victoria as she scolded her hotheaded middle son.

As Victoria finished her speech, Nick threw his napkin down on his plate and left the room without a word.

"It'll just take some time mother, you'll see Nick'll come around." Said Eugene as he tried to lighten his mother's spirits.

"I hope your right Gene," replied Victoria as she placed her napkin back in her lap. But in her head she had doubts, she was afraid Nick would never get the chance to know the brother he'd always dreamed of having. The one person who shared the same passion for ranching and everything that went with it as he. The one person he could share his dreams and ambitions with. If only he'd stop long enough to take a good look at Heath, he'd see how much of Tom Barkley there was in him. But Nick was to busy taking out his anger on Heath instead of the person who deserved it, his deceased father.

Gene and Jarrod watched as Victoria slowly rose from the table and excused herself. Staring into his coffee cup Jarrod wondered how much longer Heath was going to put up with Nick's treatment of him before he'd finally had enough and chose to leave the ranch. Maybe just maybe it had already happened, that's why Heath wasn't back yet. He didn't want to believe that because deep down he knew Heath would never run out on the family he'd always wanted and worked so hard to become a part of. Putting down his coffee cup he excused himself and went out to the parlor to collect his gun belt and hat. 

"Afternoon Mr. Barkley," stated Travis Green.

"Afternoon Travis."

"What brings you into the bank this fine afternoon?" Questioned Travis as he sat down behind his desk.

" I need to ask you a favor," replied Jarrod as he sat down across from the bank manager.

"Certainly Jarrod what can I help you with?"

"I need to see my brother Heath's account." Stated Jarrod as he leaned in towards Travis's desk.

"Jarrod you of all people know that information is confidential."

"I realize that Travis but Heath may be in danger, I need to see if his account has been active recently." Replied Jarrod as he looked around to make sure none of the other banks patrons were listening to his conversation.

Sitting back in his chair Travis thought over Jarrod's question. He certainly didn't want to offend the banks largest contributor but in complying with Jarrod's request he'd have to go against bank policy. Weighing the options he decided to help. "Wait right here Jarrod, I'll see what I can find out."

Jarrod didn't have to wait long as Travis was back with the needed information quickly. "Here's a listing of all your brothers deposits Jarrod."

Taking the slip of paper form Travis's hand Jarrod noticed there were no withdrawals noted. "What about any withdrawals?"

"He's never made a withdrawal Jarrod. Puts the same amount in week after week too. He does wire a little bit of money each week from his pay to Strawberry." Replied Travis.

"Much obliged Travis," said Jarrod as he folded the slip of paper up and put it in his pocket. As he exited the bank Jarrod stopped and stood for a moment on the walkway and took the slip of paper out of his pocket again. The dates on the slip corresponded with the paydays of the ranch. Heath had taken and deposited all of his money each week for the past five months he had been with them. If Heath had planned on leaving surely he would have made a large withdrawal before he left, or at least not deposited his last few weeks pay. With Jarrod's fears now renewed that something may have happened to Heath he raced back towards the ranch. 

"Nick he has over $4000 in his bank account, don't you think he'd take that money with him!" Replied Jarrod angrily as he handed the deposit slip over to Nick.

"That doesn't prove a thing!" Shouted Nick as he waved his hands in the air and stormed around the study. "That boy had over $2,500 dollars with him when he left for the auction!"

"Yes Nick and if he'd taken his money from the bank he'd have over $6,000. Why would he leave with just the $2,500 and not the rest of his money?" Replied Jarrod exasperated.

"Who knows maybe he was gonna wire the bank for it later!" shouted Nick with a little less conviction than before.

"Wire the bank! He knows we'd put a hold on his account if he left Nick. You made that quite clear to him when he opened the account if I remember correctly." Stated Jarrod as he stood directly in front of Nick. "We need  
to go and find him Nick."

"Find him! I couldn't be happier that he's gone! And if it only cost us $2,500 to get rid of him, I'd say we made out!" Shouted Nick as he poked Jarrod in the chest to accentuate his point.

"I knew you were hardheaded Nick, but this..." Turning his back on Nick, Jarrod walked to the study doors. "Gene and I are leaving in the morning to find Heath, your welcome to join us." With that he left the room.

Nick stood staring at the closed doors for a moment before looking down at the deposit slip he still held. He remembered the first date on the slip as though it were yesterday. He and Jarrod had gotten into a heated argument over just what Heath was entitled too. Jarrod wanted to make Heath an equal partner while he wanted the mongrel run off the ranch. The argument finally ended but not before he was forced to give that whore's son a weekly salary until Jarrod could straighten everything out.

As Nick stared at the note in his hands some of what Jarrod said started to sink in. If Heath had all this money why would he leave it behind? He'd gone through Heath's room last night and discovered he hadn't taken any of  
his personnel items along either. It just didn't make any sense and that infuriated Nick, balling up the deposit slip and throwing it in the fire Nick stormed out of the study and out into the barn to think. 

"Leave that boy alone!" Shouted John as he grabbed Mark buy the shirt collar and dragged him backwards out of the cell. "He's had enough."

"Come on Johnnie, we gots him trusted up like a little ole pig." Laughed Mark as he stumbled out into the office. "We's just funnin with him."

" Art you get out here too! I can't leave you two alone for a second!" Shouted John as he went back into the cell to pull out his other deputy.

"Ah we ain't hurtin' him much John," stated Art as he reluctantly left the cell. "Why can't we play with him?"

"I don't want you boys killin him just yet" Replied John as he led the two drunken deputies out the door. "No go on and sleep it off, I want you back her bright an early."

"You know somethin Johnnie...ur no fun no more." Laughed Art as he and Mark made their way out the door and down the sidewalk.

Closing the door and locking it, John went back to check on his prisoner. The boy lay face down on the dirt floor with his arms and legs securely hog-tied behind him. The boys hadn't just hog-tied him but beat him more as well. Taking out his knife John prepared to cut Heath free of his bonds. Kneeling down on the floor he spoke to him before he began, "now listen here boy, I'm gonna free ya out a this but mark my word you make one wrong move an your life ends here."

Heath could barely make out what the man was saying, for some reason he sounded very far away even though he was kneeling right next to him. As the ropes were cut connecting his hands to his legs some of the tension was  
taken off of his shoulders. John cut through the ropes binding Heath's feet and then cut through the ones so cruelly pulling the boys elbows together. Leaving Heath's wrists tied John tried to get him to sit up.

"Come on boy let's get you over on the cot." Stated John as he tried to lift Heath.

Heath let out a small moan as John pulled him up into a sitting position. His head swam as he tried to focus in on his surroundings. For some reason no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get his left eye to open. The  
more he tried to focus the worse his head hurt. He could hear John saying something to him but the words were muffled.

"Up we go boy," said John as he pulled Heath up to his feet.

The room began spinning out of control and he couldn't get his legs to hold him. Loosing consciousness Heath slumped towards the floor. Catching him John carried Heath over to the cot and laid him on his side. Cutting the ropes binding his wrists, John turned Heath over on his back. It was then he got a really good look at just what the boy had been through.

"They beat you up good son," stated John as he looked down on Heaths battered form.

Heath's left eye was completely swollen shut; there was a large ragged laceration across his left cheekbone. His lower lip was split and swollen and there was a deep cut on his chin. His face was a mess, dirt from the floor stuck to the blood running from his many wounds and broken nose. The ropes around his wrists had cut in cruelly and left angry bloody welts, his shirt was filthy and torn.

Walking back out of the cell John reminded himself to have a little chat with his men. "I finally get myself a prisoner and they almost kill him. Ain't no fun being a sheriff unless you got your self a prisoner and I am  
to keep him for a while." He thought as he sat back behind his desk and put his feet up, "yup I am to keep him a long while." 

"I'll send word every chance we can," said Jarrod before gently kissing Victoria on the forehead.

"Be careful Jarrod," replied Victoria as she watched her oldest son mount his horse.

"We will Mother," said Eugene before he too placed a kiss on his mothers forehead.

"Gene you stick close to Jarrod," added Victoria as her youngest son mounted his horse.

Just as the two brothers were about to get underway Nick strode out of the barn leading Coco. "Wait a minute Jarrod, I'm coming with you."

"Nick are you sure?" Questioned Victoria as she placed her hands on Nick's arms.

"I'm sure mother," replied Nick bending and placing a kiss on her cheek. "We have to find him."

Victoria watched as her three sons set out in search of the fourth in the early morning light. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about her lost son and what may have become of him. During these past few months she had really come to love and cherish Heath as if he had been one of her own. He reminded her so much of her beloved Tom that at times it scared her. He brought a sense of wholeness to the family, something that had been missing since Tom died. 

As the morning sun wove its way into the jail cell its lone occupant began to stir. His entire body ached, his head most of all. In fact it felt twice its normal size. Slowly and painfully reaching up with left hand Heath touched his cheek and flinched in pain. Feeling the lump and sticky wetness he knew why his left eye wouldn't open. Slowly rolling over onto his side he managed to push himself up to a sitting position with his feet hanging off the cot as his back rested against the cells wall. Taking a deep breath he slowly looked around his cell.

Hearing his prisoner stir, John walked back to Heath's cell. "Well boy you sure are a mess." Exclaimed John as he looked upon Heath's dirty bruised and battered face. "You hungry?"

Heath said nothing, his eye was locked on John and he didn't blink. He wasn't about to take anything from this man who'd held him captive for the past three days.

"You have to eat son," replied John as he tried to coax his prisoner.

"I'm not your son," stated Heath before turning his head away from John.

"Listen boy! I'm tryin to help you!" Shouted John angrily. "I can make this a lot harder on you!" Not getting a reply from Heath, John got even angrier. "You broke the law boy and now you gotta pay!" He shouted.

"And just what law was that?," questioned Heath as he turned back around and struggled to stand.

"You tried to undermine my authority boy, your little accomplice told us everything." Laughed John as he watched Heath struggle to walk towards him. "You see boy, I just can't allow that in my town. I have to make an example out of you two."

Stopping in the middle of his cell Heath cocked his head slightly and looked at John. He was an older man with a neat gray beard and rather bushy gray hair. His white shirt looked almost painfully starched and he wore a green bow tie tied precisely under his chin. Around his waist he wore a elaborately decorated leather gun belt sporting two holsters both occupied with shinny new colts. He didn't really look like much but Heath knew exactly how dangerous this man really was.

"What do you mean by example?"

John smiled and stroked his beard, " Now I just can't let some stranger let alone a respected and trusted member of the town try and undermine our way of living now can I? So you see I have to remind the people who's in charge, not to mention what happens when you break the law."

"Don't you mean your way of living?"

Taking a step closer to Heath's cell John laughed, "No boy... you see these folks needed some guidance and that's exactly what I provide for them."

Turning around and gingerly walking back to his cot, Heath sat down. "Is that what you call it, guidance?"

"Don't question me boy!" Shouted John, "these people are heathens! They need to be shown the proper way! You have no right to judge me, you have no idea what I've done and  
sacrificed for these people!"

"And what about them, haven't they sacrificed enough?" Questioned Heath as he closed his one eye to quell the dizziness once again threatening to take over.

"Sacrificed? Them? They have no idea what real sacrifice is." Exclaimed John as he glared at Heath.

Heath chuckled quietly breaking open the scab that was trying to form on his swollen lip, looking back up at John with a glint in his eye, Heath lay back down on the cot and turned his back on John.

"Don't you laugh at me boy!" Shouted an enraged John. "I've helped these people more than you'll ever know!" He added before hitting the cell bars with his hand. "Your no better than they are! I'll make you pay along with them!" Enraged he turned around and left the cell area slamming the door behind him.

Heath rolled back over on his back and tried to relax his sore body. Picturing the ranch in his mind seemed to sooth some of his pain, trying to picture what each of his siblings might be up to took him out of his prison and freed him for a little while. Just before he drifted away he thought how good it would feel to hear even Nick yell at him right about now. 

John sat out in the front office at his desk and seethed. How dare that boy question him! What right did he have! He'd teach that boy about respect! Hearing a knock on the office's door John grumble for the person to enter.

"Morning Mr. Crocker," stated Mary Chatman with her eyes downcast as she gingerly walked into the sheriffs office. "I have breakfast for you and..."

"Bring it over here!" John shouted interrupting her.

Moving quickly Mary placed the picnic basket on the desk and stepped back. "Is there anything else Mr. Crocker?" She asked nervously.

Standing up, John walked over to the frightened girl and lifted her chin up with his hand. "There's no reason to be frightened child." He stated before placing his hands on the sides of her face and kissing her lovingly on the lips. "Go on and take some of this food to the prisoner in the back," he added handing the basket back to Mary.

Keeping her eyes downcast Mary took the basket and went through the door back to the holding cells. Wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve she stopped in front of Heaths cell, cringing as she noticed what poor condition he was in, Mary called out to him. "Excuse me Mister?... Mister?" Spoke Mary quietly as she tried to wake Heath. "I've got some food for you."

Heath stirred slightly as Mary's lovely voice drifted over to him. Turning his head towards the sound of her voice Heath opened his good eye to look at her. There standing at the door to his cell was a girl right around Auras age, she wore a long-sleeved gray dress with a high collar. On her feet were pointed black lace up boots and on her head she wore a gray  
bonnet covering her long brown hair. But what really caught his attention were her eyes, her eyes were as blue as the ocean. But they showed only sadness, there was no joy to be  
found within them.

Groaning slightly as he struggled to sit up he finally made it to his feet. Slowly walking over to the cells door he stuck his hand through the bars, "My names Heath, Heath Barkley."

Looking down at his dirty hand, Mary could see blood and rope marks on his wrist. Uncertain as to weather or not to touch him for fear of hurting him further she took a step backwards.

"I'm sorry," stated Heath as he withdrew his hand, "I forgot how dirty it was." He added as he tried to smile at her.

"No... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." began Mary before hanging her head. She hadn't meant for him to feel bad or insulted, she just didn't want to cause him anymore pain. She'd seen first hand what the sheriff and his deputies could do.

"No harm ma'am," replied Heath trying to make her feel better. "Now what've ya got hidin in that basket? It sure does smell good."

Looking up Mary noticed the twinkle in his eye and felt a little bit more at ease, "I hope you like biscuits and gravy," she stated quietly.

"Why that's my favorite miss... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Mary Chatman," replied Mary as she took a step closer to the cell. "Is there anything else I can get you?" Mary asked after she handed Heath his breakfast.

"This should do me just fine Mary." Replied Heath as he took the biscuit and slowly walked back over to his cot. Breaking off a little piece he put it in his mouth and swallowed. "Why that's the best tasten biscuit I've had in a long while."

Mary smiled as she watched Heath savor the sweet tasting biscuit. She watched him chew gingerly and figured his swollen mouth and face must make it difficult for him to eat.

"Get out here woman!" Shouted John from the front office.

Cringing, Mary quickly folded up the cloth in her basket and closed the lid.

"Thank you Mary," stated Heath as she turned around to leave.

Turning back around as she opened the door, Mary smiled shyly at Heath before leaving. 

They'd been on the trail for a little over two days now and still no sign of Heath. Normally Nick loved being out on the range with his brothers tagging along by his side but this trip had been different. They weren't traveling to a horse auction or rounding up stay calves or just spending the night out under the stars, they were heading off in search of a man who'd brought great controversy and turmoil into their lives.

As Nick tightened up the cinch on Coco's saddle he thought back to the first time he, Jarrod, and Gene confronted Heath in the study after he'd made the outlandish statement he was Tom Barkley's son. He had been ready to throw Heath out on his ear right then and there but Jarrod wanted to give him a chance to explain him self and to prove his story. Jarrod had also been the one to argue in Heath's favor after the fight at Sample's farm with the rest of the family and won their approval. And now again it was Jarrod who had them all out searching for this alleged brother.

The more Nick thought about the evidence Jarrod presented him concerning Heath's possible disappearance the more he began to question his feelings towards Heath. He was beginning to believe that maybe just maybe Jarrod was right and something had happened to Heath. Something deep down inside him just wouldn't let it rest, he had to find out if Jarrod was right. He still didn't trust Heath, the boy was to quiet for his liking and he still didn't believe his crazy story but there was just something so familiar about him, something he just couldn't put his finger on.

"You two ready?" Snapped Nick as he threw his leg up and over Coco's saddle. "I'm not waitin all day!" He added turning Coco away from his brothers.

"Come on Gene, I think brother Nick is ready to hit the trail." Said Jarrod as he placed a hand on Gene's shoulder.

Smiling at his older brother Eugene mounted his horse and followed along behind him as they raced to catch up with Nick. 

"Johnnie!" Shouted Cole as he burst through the front door of the sheriff's office. "James and I just spotted three riders headed this way!" He exclaimed placing his hands on the front of Johnnie's desk.

Rubbing his beard with his left hand John contemplated his next move. "How far away are they?"

"About two miles or so."

"All right round up the rest of the men and meet me back here as fast as you can."

As Cole raced from the office, John unlocked the gun cabinet and readied the rifles it held. In no time at all Cole had the rest of John's deputies gathered out in the front office.

"All right, Clay are you sure you and James cleaned up the mess we talked about?" Questioned John as he walked up in front of the two men.

"Yeah Johnnie we burned everything." Stated Clay as he looked into John's cold brown eyes.

"There's nothin left of that wagon nor them people neither," added James.

"Well if you two would a done what you were supposed to in the first place that fella back there wouldn't even be here!" John shouted. "But you two couldn't follow a simple instruction and now we got even more unwanted company! Since your both the reason that boys here get back in that cell and make sure he stays quiet! I don't want anybody to know he's here. The rest of us will be over in the saloon. Hopefully we can persuade our visitors to leave quickly and quietly." 

Heath stirred as he heard the door to his cell creak open. "Just stay where you are boy," said James as both he and Clay leveled their guns at Heath.  
Heath looked up at the two men now standing over him, one appeared to be roughly Jarrod's age and the other just a tad younger.

"Damn boy Mark and Art really worked you over," whistled Clay as he looked down at Heaths battered face.

"They sure did," laughed James as he reached out to touch Heath's swollen cheek.

"What you want?" questioned Heath as he swatted James's hand away.

"You better watch yer self boy!" Threatened James as he poked Heath in the ribs with his gun. "Were here to make sure you stay quiet. Now get up!"

Getting up slowly Heath stood in front of his captors and stared at them with his one good eye.

"Turn around boy!" Shouted James as he shoved Heath. "Clay, go out front and get Johnnies cuffs. I don't want this boy tryin anything funny."

Heath watched as Clay did as he was told and left the cell. Once he was alone with James he figured he could gain the upper hand. Slowly reaching up as if to feel the cut below his left eye he quickly swung around and knocked the gun out of James's hand with his forearm.

James quickly shoved Heath backwards into the bars of the cell and dove for the gun that lay just a few feet away on the floor near the edge of the cot. Lunging forward Heath landed on top of James as he struggled to reach the gun. As James's hand found the gun, Heath's hand did also. Thrusting his left elbow up and back, James managed to deliver a hard blow to Heath's left side. Grunting in pain Heath reached up with his free hand and grabbed James by the hair and pulled his head backwards before pushing it forwards into the dirt floor.

Hearing the struggle in the other room Clay grabbed the cuffs and quickly made his way back into the cell just in time to see Heath push James's face into the dirt. Pulling out his gun and placing the barrel next to Heath's head, Clay warned him. "Get off him now boy or I'll put a bullet in your head!"

Heath reluctantly let go of the gun with his right hand and rolled off of James. Using the cot to pull himself up, Heath stood in front of Clay as Clay leveled the gun at his chest.

An infuriated James quickly jumped up to his feet and grabbed Heath by his shirt. "I should kill you!" He shouted as Heath watched the blood from his nose mix with the dirt on his face and drip down onto his shirt. "Gimme those cuffs!" He shouted holding his hand out to Clay.

Taking the cuffs he spun Heath around, clasped both of his hands together and slammed them into Heath's back knocking him to the floor. Kneeling down and placing his knee between Heath's shoulder blades he grabbed Heath's hands and pulled them backwards placing the cuffs on them securing them behind his back. Standing up he bent down and grabbed Heaths arm and pulled him to his feet. "Now you won't be any trouble," laughed James in Heath's face.

Knowing he shouldn't but finding the need to anyhow, Heath leaned forward slightly and spit in James face.

The blow came from his left and smashed into the side of his head knocking him to the ground. James began kicking him as soon as he hit the dirt floor; Clay joined him shortly there after. Trying as best he could to curl up into a ball Heath couldn't protect himself with his hands cuffed the way they were. The blows rained down on him from both directions. His ribs were taking a severe beating. As the beating let up he tried to catch his breath but found it simply to painful. Everything hurt, his breathing came in short shallow pants, it was all his battered chest would allow. He could feel blood running down his face once again.

Bending over James unwrapped the kerchief from around his neck and used it to gag Heath. Tying it tightly behind Heath's head James stood up and kicked him in the stomach one more time before picking up his gun and leaving the cell. Clay followed James out into the front office and closed the door leading back to the cells.

"Johnnie's not gonna like you roughin him up like that." Stated Clay as he sat on the corner of John's desk.

"Just look what he did to me!" Shouted James as he pointed to the blood still running freely from his nose. "You expect me to let him get away with that!"

"I'm not saying that, but I am saying Johnnie's not gonna like it." Answered Clay as he walked over to the front window and peered outside.

"Damit Clay you was beatin on him too!" Replied James as he wiped some of the blood off his face with his shirt sleeve.

"I know James, but I think you went to far. He doesn't look any to good." Said Clay turning around to face James.

"Johnnie told us to keep him quiet and we did. Don't worry we'll be fine."

"I sure hope so," stated Clay more to himself than to James.

Heath lay on his right side on the floor of the cell desperately trying to breath. The gag he was wearing and the beating he'd just received were severely limiting the amount of oxygen his lungs could take in. Trying to draw air in through the gag was like breathing out of a straw. With his nose broken he could only breath through his mouth. As he lay there he started to panic as his body craved more and more oxygen but not enough was being delivered. With his eye nearly bulging from it's socket he desperately struggled to drawn in a breath. Just before passing out he saw Nick's face and heard his voice in his head, "I'm comin boy." 

"What's the matter Nick?" Questioned Eugene as he watched his older brother jump down from Coco's back into the middle of the road.

"Didn't you hear that?" Asked Nick as he walked around in the road in front of his brothers looking off into the distance.

"Hear what Nick?" Asked Jarrod as he surveyed the road around them.

"I swore I heard somebody call out for help," he answered continuing to look around.

"Nick we haven't seen anyone for miles." Replied Jarrod as he continued to watch Nick look around.

"I know what I heard Jarrod!" Shouted Nick more than a little perturbed at his older brother for doubting him.

"It looks like there may be a town up a head." Said Eugene as he pulled his hat down further shading his eyes from the sun. "Maybe it came from there Nick."

"It sounded a lot closer than that," stated Nick, as he looked around one more time.

Jarrod watched as Nick looked around as though puzzled. Nick had been quiet pretty much the entire trip, which wasn't like him at all. He'd half expected Nick to challenge him on his decision to go and look for Heath but he hadn't uttered a word. Was it really too much to hope that Nick had changed his mind and was willing to accept Heath?

Climbing back up into the saddle Nick started off towards the town. He didn't know how to tell his brothers the voice he swore he'd heard had sounded just like Heath. But if it had been Heath then where was he and why didn't Jarrod or Gene hear him too. For the first time he actually began to wonder if something really did happen to Heath. For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened to him.

Drawing close to the town the trio looked around as they passed a small group of homes. The houses were small and all identical to one another. They appeared in good shape but looked uninhabited. Walking their horsed down main street they passed the Inn where Hiram met Heath, the shades where all drawn and a closed sign hung on the front door. The streets were deserted and most of buildings had their shades drawn. It was hard to tell if anyone actually lived in the small town.

"Doesn't look as though anyone lives here," stated Eugene as he looked over at his brothers.

"There's some horses tied up ahead," replied Nick as he spurred Coco on a little faster.

Pulling up in front of the saloon the three brothers dismounted and made their way inside. "What can I get for you gentlemen?" Asked the bartender as he walked over towards the brothers.

"Three beers," Replied Nick as he pulled out a chair and sat down. Looking around he noticed the only other patrons in the saloon looking back at him. Elbowing Jarrod he watched as one of the men stood up and headed over towards them.

"Afternoon gentlemen names John Crocker, Sheriff John Crocker." Stated John as he stood next to Jarrod and eyed the trio.

"Afternoon sheriff, I'm Jarrod Barkley and these are my brothers Nick and Eugene." Answered Jarrod as he reached out to shake the sheriffs hand.

"What brings you boys all the way out here?" Questioned John as he ran his hand over his beard.

"We're looking for someone," Replied Nick gruffly, "maybe you've seen him. He's about my height has blonde hair and blue eyes, calls himself Heath."

"No... no can't say as I've seen him. We don't usually get to many visitors around here. Why ya lookin for him? Is he wanted for something?" Questioned John as he once again rubbed his beard.

"No he's our brother," answered Jarrod.

"Well I'll certainly keep an eye out for him in case he comes this way, but like I said we don't get to many visitors." Replied John as he smiled down at the brothers. "You boys are the first visitors we've had in over a month. You plannin on staying long?" He added.

"Just long enough to finish our beers," answered Nick as he eyed the sheriff. Something about the man just didn't sit right with him. Here they were in a town that was all but deserted and the sheriff looked as though he belonged in a place more like San Francisco. The mans clothing was impeccably clean and the gun belt he wore was unlike any other sheriffs he had ever seen. It resembled something a hired gun might wear.

"Well then boys enjoy your beers, and if I see that brother your talking about I make sure and tell him you're out looking for him." Said John before heading back over to his table. Sitting down he grabbed a hold of his beer and took a nice long drink. If he could just keep things under control until these boys left he'd have his prisoner for a long time. Long enough to teach the heathens in this town just what happens when they conspire against him.

Finishing their beers the brothers decided to head back out on the trail. Thanking the sheriff they were soon mounted and heading out of town. John walked over to the saloons doors and watched them go. But what he didn't know was that someone else was watching them ride away too. Mary Chatman pulled back the window shade slightly and watched as the three men made their way out of town. "Oh how I wish I were one of them," she thought as she watched them go. "If only I could get away from here, from him." She thought as she looked over at John standing in front of the saloon. "Then I'd be free of him."

Walking back into his office John found Clay and James playing a game of cards on his desk. "How's our prisoner?" He asked as he stored his riffle back in the gun cabinet.

"He's been quiet," laughed James as he lied down his hand.

"He didn't cause any trouble did he?" Asked Johnnie as he turned around and faced his men.

"Nothin we couldn't handle." Answered James with a chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He got a little out a line but we took care of it, didn't we Clay." Replied James as he elbowed Clay.

"What happened Clay?" Questioned John as he took a step towards them.

"We was doin like ya said John, you know keepin him quiet an all but he took a swing at James and knocked him down. We finally got some cuffs and a gag on him but he got roughed up some." Replied Clay as he avoided looking at John.

"How roughed up?" Asked John impatiently. "I said how roughed up Clay!"

"He's not looking to good Johnnie... I told James to stop but he kept kickin him an..."

"Shut up Clay! You were right there alongside me! It's as much your fault as mine!" Shouted James as he stood up and shoved Clay backwards.

"Damn it!" Shouted John as he hurried back into the cell area. Opening the door to Heath's cell he rushed over to the downed man. Untying the gag from around Heath's head he was shocked to see the bluish tint the boys lips had taken on. "Clay! James! Get in here!" Taking the key out of his back pocket he unlocked the irons so cruelly binding Heath's arms behind his back.

"Help me lift him up on the cot," said John as they both entered the cell.

The three men lifted and unconscious Heath onto the cot. "Clay run and get Doc Chatman, tell him I need him right away!" Stated John as he bent down to check on Heath's breathing. After making sure he was still alive John stood up and confronted James.

"Can't you do anything right!" He shouted grabbing James's shirt. "You were just supposed to keep him quiet not almost kill him!" He added shoving James to the floor.

"He tried to get away Johnnie I swear it!" Stated James as he cowered at John's feet.

"Get out!" Shouted John as he kicked James, "get out!"

James scrambled out of the cell and out the front door. Kneeling down next to Heath's cot John started to check him over. With the gag removed his breathing was a little easier but Johnnie still didn't like the sound of it. The cut on his cheek had opened up once again along with the one on his lower lip. Dirt stuck to both the sweat and blood on his face and chest. John could already see bruises forming on the boy's chest and rib cage from the beating.

Hearing the door to his office open he stood up and met the doctor as he entered the cell area. "My boys got a little rough with him doc, I need you to fix him up some." Stated Johnnie as he moved out of the way so the doctor could enter the cell.

As the doctor made his way into the cell his daughter Mary followed quietly behind him.

"What's she doing here?" Questioned John as he grabbed Mary's arm before she could pass.

"I thought I might need her help and I was right. Mary run and get me some  
clean water," said Doc Chatman as he handed a bucket to Mary. "I'll need some clean cloth too."

Mary stood and looked at the floor as John held her arm firmly. "Now Mary," stated Doc Chatman as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Looking up at her father and then up at the man she hated, Mary took the bucket and fled the cell the moment John released her.

"This boys in bad shape sheriff." Stated the Doc as he began his examination.

"My boys gotta little rough is all," stated John as he walked over next to the doctor.

"I'd say your "boys" got more than a little rough." Replied the doctor looking up at John.

"Just fix him up Doc!" Shouted John angrily before storming out of the cell.

Hurrying down the sidewalk Mary made her way back into the jail and quickly past John so she could help her father. "Here father," she said handing him the bucket and strips of clean white cloth.

"Thank you child, now dip these in some water and help me clean him up some." Stated the Doc as he handed some of the clean strips back to Mary. "Be careful Mary, this is going to be painful enough for him."

Taking one of the clean strips Mary soaked it in the cool water and gently began to wipe some of the dirt off of Heath's forehead while her father cut off the rest of his shirt. Mary could hardly believe this was the same man she served breakfast to earlier that morning. He didn't really look good then but now he looked and sounded so much worse.

"Father?" Asked Mary as she continued to gently wipe Heath's face.

"Yes Mary?"

"Why does he sound like that?" She asked questioning the sound of Heath's labored breathing.

"I think he may have a few broken ribs, I'll know more in a minute after I examine him." Replied her father as he began poking around Heath's ribs.

Mary watched as the injured young man moved slightly and groaned as her father poked around on his stomach and chest. Continuing to clean off his face as best she could, she was startled when his one good eye opened and looked up at her. "Father, he's awake." She said sitting back away from Heath on the cot.

"Hello there young man, I'm Doctor Chatman. How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat down on the cot next to Heath.

Heath looked up at the doctor, he could see the doctors mouth moving but couldn't quite make out what he was saying. There was a terrible ringing in his ears and compiled with the pounding in his head it drowned out everything. Closing his eye he decided to try and sit up. The moment he tightened his abdominal muscles and tried to push himself up on the cot with his arms he knew it had been a mistake. Sharp stabbing pains radiated down his chest and stomach taking away what little breath his lungs had been able to hold. Falling back down onto the cot Heath tried desperately to get air into his burning lungs. Desperate he opened his eye and looked up at the doctor for help.

"Easy now son," Said Doc Chatman as he placed his hands gently on Heath's shoulders, "calm down, it'll be easier for you to breath if you do." Added the doctor noticing the terror in Heath's eye.

Heath felt a cool cloth on his forehead and looked up to see eyes as blue as the ocean staring back at him. It was the young woman who'd brought him breakfast earlier that morning. Closing his eye he tried to relax his breathing as the young girl dabbed his forehead with the cool cloth. As he finally managed to regulate his breathing the ringing in his ears diminished some. Hearing the Doctor speak to him he opened up his eye.

"Son I'm going to wrap these ribs of yours. That should make it easier for you to breath. That cut under your eye and the one on your chin are going to need some stitching. I can offer you a shot of whiskey to help with the pain but I'm afraid that's all I have." Stated the Doctor as he looked down on Heath.

Nodding his head slightly, Heath tried to assure the doctor he understood what was said. Taking a drink of the whiskey the doc offered him Heath once again closed his eye and tried to relax his aching body. Feeling the young woman run the cool cloth over his forehead again helped him to relax some. He concentrated on the memory of her blue eyes and tried to take himself away from the pain as the doctor cleaned the wounds on his face.

After cleaning up the boys face and wrapping his ribs the doctor applied some suave to the rope burns on his wrists. "That's about all I can do for him." He stated to Mary as he put away his instruments.

"You think he'll be all right?" She asked as she gazed down on his now clean but still swollen and battered face.

"As long as Sheriff Crocker's in control, none of us are safe." Replied the doctor as he took his daughters hand and led her out of the cell. 

"They're gone," said Gene as he caught up to his brothers. "They turned around and headed back the way they came." He told of the men that had been following them since they left the small town.

"I don't like it," stated Nick as he rode along next to Jarrod.

"Don't like what Nick?" Asked Jarrod. He knew something had been gnawing away at Nick ever since they rode away from the town. He too had felt uneasy, something just didn't seem right. He had a strange feeling they were leaving something behind.

"That man was hiding something, I could feel it." Answer Nick looking over at his older brother.

"The sheriff? What would he have to hide?" Asked Jarrod, the lawyer in him coming out.

"How the hell should I know? But I know he was!" Shouted Nick.

"You don't think it has to do with Heath?" Asked Jarrod trying to draw more out of Nick.

"I don't know Jarrod, but I do know that man was no small town sheriff. Did you notice his guns? And why would he need two deputies in a town that's practically empty?" Questioned Nick as he pulled Coco to a halt.

"You do raise a good point Nick," replied Jarrod as he pushed his hat back on his head.

"Why don't we just head back in tonight and see what if anything he's hiding." Stated Gene, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"And how do you propose we do that! Just waltz up Main Street and confront him!" Replied a frustrated Nick.

"Not exactly Nick, why don't we just sneak back in to town tonight and have a look around?" Replied Gene as he smiled at Jarrod.

"What'd ya say Nick?" Questioned Jarrod as he straightened up in the saddle.

Nick sat a top Coco and looked at his brothers. Going back to check out the town seemed like the right thing to do, in fact the more he thought about it the more it felt like something he had to do. "We can camp right over there until it gets dark. Then Jarrod and I'll ride back and check out that sheriff. Gene you stay and wait for us."

"Why should I wait here?!" Questioned Gene jumping down from his horse.

"We need someone to guard our backs Gene." Replied Jarrod. "And besides if Mother knew we were placing you in any kind of danger she'd have our heads." Added Jarrod slapping Gene on the back.

Nick left Jarrod and Gene alone as he walked Coco back to a shady spot off the road. Taking his saddle down from Coco's back, Nick set it on the ground and lay down with his head propped up against it. Looking out over the flowing meadow his thoughts drifted back to the ranch and Heath. Closing his eyes and frowning he tried to turn his thoughts away from the man claiming to be his fathers son but he found it impossible. Why couldn't he keep Heath out of his head? Why must he always picture those damn blue eyes looking at him, threw him. Those eyes so much like ... like... his fathers.

Nick's eyes shot open as he sat straight up. Shaking his head he tried shaking the images of Heath and his father out. It's not true! It can't be his mind screamed. Father would never do such a thing, he'd never stray from Mother or leave a child to grow up the way Heath had. It has to be a lie, it has too! But even as the words rang in his head his heart began to tell him a different story. He began to see things that were always there, things he just never wanted to accept before. Like Heath's laugh, it sounded so much like his fathers, why hadn't he noticed it before. His eyes and the way he thought through things before reacting were identical to fathers. Even the way Heath walked reminded Nick of his father. How could I have been so blind? I've been blaming Heath for something he had no control over.

As the guilt of how he'd acted began to wash over him he sent a silent  
message out to his lost brother. "I'll find you Heath and when I do I promise to set things right." 

"You know those men'll most likely come back here when they don't find that brother of theirs." Said Mark as he sat back in his chair with his feet resting on John's desk.

"And they'll leave again just like they did this time when they don't find him." Replied John knocking Marks feet off his desk.

"We're pressin our luck keeping that boy Johnnie, sooner or later somebody's gonna find him." Stated Mark leaning forward in his chair, "then what a we gonna do?"

"You just let me worry about that!" Spat John, "he's my prisoner and I got big plans for him."

"What'd ya need him for any how? These people are already beat."

"Don't question me Mark, you didn't question me when we took over this town so don't start now!" Replied John glaring at his deputy.

"It's just that we got it real good now Johnnie, seems like we're risking an awful lot keeping that boy." Said Mark, hoping that John would see things more his way.

"So good? We had two of those so called families try and high tail it outa here this past week! Or don't you remember!" John replied angrily. "Seems to me we don't have quite the handle on this town we thought we did. That boy back there's gonna insure that we will and soon."

"And how'd ya plan on doin that?" Asked Mark as he watched John smile.

"Once they hear his screams and realize they caused his suffering and death, I guarantee not a one of those heathens will try anything like this again. Why I bet even if his brothers waltz back into town nobody'll make an attempt to talk to em for fear of facing what he got." Laughed John as he sat back in his chair.

"And here I was thinkin you was gettin sweet on the boy," laughed Mark as he shook his head.

Outside the jail house door Mary Chatman stood with her basket in hand and listened to the men inside. A chill ran down her spine as she listened to Sheriff Crocker's plans for the man he held captive. As she listened to the part about his brothers she remembered the three riders from earlier that afternoon. They were his brothers, they'd come so close to him. If only she could've gotten word to them some how surely they would have helped. Hiram said the young man was going for help when John and his men captured him, so it would stand to reason that his brothers would help in the same way. Her thoughts were interrupted as the door to the jail house flung open.

"What are you doing here girl!" Barked Mark as he grabbed Mary by the arm and dragged her into the office.

"I... I came with Sheriff Crocker's supper." Replied Mary, her eyes looking straight down at the floor.

"Well what'a ya doin standin at the door, bring it on over to him!" Stated Mark as he shoved Mary roughly over towards John's desk.

"That's enough Mark, why don't you leave the two of us alone for a while." Smiled John as he rose from behind the desk. "I've got a few things I need to discuss with the young lady."

Mary cringed as John's hand wrapped around her upper arm. She felt the bile in her stomach rise as he pressed his body firmly against hers.

"You have fun now Johnnie, I'll see ya later in the saloon with the boys." Laughed Mark knowing full well why John wanted to be a lone with the pretty young woman.

Mary watched as the outside world was there briefly and gone once again as the office door closed. "Here's your supper Mr. Crocker," she said meekly holding the basket up for him.

Taking the basket from her hand and placing it on his desk, John turned the young woman around to face him. "I'm not really hungry right now, why don't we go in the back and make ourselves more comfortable." With that he took  
Mary by the arm and forced her back towards the holding cells.

"Please Mr. Crocker my fathers expecting me back home," she pleaded as John led her into one of the unused cells.

"He won't miss you for a little while, here have a seat." Stated John as he forced Mary to sit on the empty cot. Looking into the cell next to him John watched as Heath lay sleeping.

"Looks like your knight in shinning armor is still out cold," he laughed sitting down next to Mary. "My what pretty eyes you have," he added as he cupped her cheek with his hand. "Your skin is so soft so inviting," he said  
his mouth drawing closer to hers.

As Mary tried to back away, John placed both of his hands on the sides of her face and forced her head towards his. Kissing her fully on the lips he pushed her backwards onto the cot and climbed on top of her. Panicking as his weight crushed down upon her Mary tried desperately to get out from under him. Turning her head away from him she managed to scream until his hands turned her head and his mouth found hers again smothering it.

Hearing Mary's screams Heath awoke sore and confused. The light in the cell area was waning as the sun began to set. Hearing a muffed cry Heath forced his foggy brain to function and tried to sit up. The pain in his side was almost unbearable but somehow he managed to lift his body up into a sitting position. Looking over in the direction of the noise he saw a sight that enraged him. There in the next cell was Sheriff Crocker fondling the young  
woman who had been so kind to him.

"Get off of her!" He shouted weakly as he struggled to stand.

Placing one hand over Mary's mouth and the other over her breast holding her down, John turned his attention to Heath. "I'd about given you up for dead boy," laughed John as he watched Heath struggle to stand.

"Let her go!" Heath said as he staggered slowly towards the bars of his cell.

"Now you mind your own business son, me and the little lady are just getting better acquainted," replied John as he once again began to kiss and fondle Mary.

Mary struggled even harder as she felt John's hand come up underneath her dress and pull at her undergarments. "No...please..." she tried to cry as the sheriff smothered her mouth with his own.

Heath made it over to the bars of the cell joining his with the one Mary was in just as John managed to pull Mary's undergarments down to her ankles. Unbuckling his own belt with one hand he was soon positioned to take from the young woman what no man had ever previously.

"Don't!" Shouted Heath as he grabbed a hold of the bars for support. "Leave her alone or I swear I'll kill you."

John turned his head and laughed at Heath before plunging his manhood into Mary. Mary's scream tore straight through Heath's heart; slumping down to his knees he tried to catch his breath as the rage inside him built with  
each passing moment. Not being able to help the young woman really tore at his heart, for the first time in a long while he felt utterly defeated.

After John finished he left the crying woman lying on the cot and went over to the bars next to Heath, "you want a turn next boy?" He laughed heartily as he watched Heath struggle to stand.

"Your no better than a dog," stated Heath through clenched teeth as he glared at John.

"You got it all wrong son, it's them that's no better than dogs." He replied pointing over at Mary. "At least now she can say she's had one real man." He added laughing.

"You're no man, you're an animal," seethed Heath as he tried to grab John through the bars.

"No son," laughed John as he easily dodged away from Heath's arm. "It's them and sympathizers like you that are the real animals. You Heathens go against everything the good book says."

"Since when did the "good book" say it was alright to kill innocent men, women, an children?" Questioned Heath sarcastically as he held onto the bars for support.

"Innocent? These folks are anything but innocent son," laughed John. "Don't you realize they're already damned!" He added laughing even harder.

"It's you that has it backwards sheriff, you're the one who's damned," spat Heath as he glared at John.

Taking a step closer to Heath's cell, John stopped laughing. "You know boy you just about plum wore out your welcome here," he stated angrily. "I done had about enough of your smart tongue." Turning his back on Heath, John  
walked back over to the cot where Mary lay gently sobbing. "No more a that now," he stated as he bent down and grabbed her arm. "Fix yourself up and get on home," he added pulling her to her feet. Lifting up her chin he looked her directly in the eye as he spoke, "now remember you breath a word of this and I'll kill that daddy of yours. Then I just might take those fine looking wives of his to boot."

Mary looked up into his eyes and knew he meant every word. Shaking her head in agreement she slowly fixed her clothing as John walked out of the cell.

"Mary," Heath said quietly.

Turning to face him Mary walked up the bars and grasped his hand. She could see the emotion toll this had taken on him as well. "There's nothing you could have done, there's no way you could've stopped him."

Seeing such sadness in her eyes broke his heart. "I promise you Mary he won't get away with this."

Seeing the sincerity and hurt in his eyes brought her a little comfort, "I'm afraid he will as long as we all keep letting him." She stated as a tear ran down her cheek. "He plans on killing you to frighten us. He doesn't want any of us to leave."

"I figured as much," replied Heath holding onto Mary's hand.

"There were three men in town earlier today looking for you, I heard John say they were your brothers."

"My brothers? Where are they now?" Asked Heath as he straightened up a little.

"They left, John told them he hadn't seen you." Replied Mary as she watched some of the hope fade from his eye.

Mary turned as she heard John's boots announcing his return, "get out her woman and leave him be!" Shouted John as he grabbed Mary by the arm and roughly escorted her out of the cell area. Opening the door to the jail he thrust her through it and out on to the sidewalk. "Remember what I told you, not a word." He said before slamming the door.

Heath slowly made his way back over to the cot and sat down gingerly. Laying down he closed his eye and pictured his brothers. They'd been so close, if only some how he could've let them know where he was. But how? And Mary said there were three men, was Nick one of them? He hadn't figured on that, he thought Nick would've been glad he was gone. In fact he'd probably throw a party to celebrate. The thought made Heath chuckle, he could just picture the smile on Nick's face as he ran around telling everyone how right he'd been all along. "That's all I've ever wanted for you Nick, was to be happy," thought Heath as he pictured his brother smiling. "If I'd a known what destroying the image of your father would do to you, I'd a never come." 

Mary hurried down the darkening sidewalk wiping the tears from her eyes. She had to figure out a way to keep what happened between her and the sheriff a secret. She was positive her father would be able to tell the moment he saw her she was no longer a virgin. And if he found out he'd most certainly confront the sheriff. Mary cringed at the thought of her father going up against John Crocker and his men. Her father was only a doctor, not a hired gun, in fact he didn't even carry a gun. He wouldn't stand a chance and she knew it. Walking in front of the Inn she heard a noise around back that sounded strange but familiar. Slowly creeping down the ally next to the Inn she peeked around the back corner of the building to try and find out what was causing the small commotion she'd heard.

There standing under the small stable was the most beautiful mare she'd ever seen. She had a chestnut brown coat with a lush black mane and long black tail. The noise she heard was the mare trying to lower her head down into a bucket of water someone placed beneath her. Problem was her lead was to short and she couldn't quite reach it.

"Quiet now," Mary, said softly as she ran her hand over the horse's flank. "Let me help you." Picking up the bucket she held it under the horses head so she could drink. "There now isn't that better," she said brushing through the mares mane with her free hand. "I haven't seen you around before, why you must be Heath's horse huh girl. I should a known he'd have a pretty horse like you." She added as the mare continued to drink.

When the horse finished Mary put down the bucket and rubbed the mare's nose. Looking at the mare the image of Heath's brothers flashed in her mind. "I can help him," she thought. "I can use you to find his brothers." Walking away from the mare she crept back down the now dark alley and peered around the corner at the sheriff's office. Light was shinning through the window so she figured the sheriff was still inside. Looking across the street at the saloon she could hear the sheriffs deputies inside laughing and shouting. If she waited here for the sheriff to join his men, she could easily ease the horse down the street and ride off in search of Heath's brothers.

Stretching her cramped muscles, Mary watched as the light in the sheriff's office went out. She held her breath as the door opened and John Crocker stepped out. She watching him walk slowly over to the saloon all the while looking around as if he knew someone was watching him. After waiting a while longer to ensure the sheriff was going to stay in the saloon, Mary quietly walked back to get the mare. As she came around the edge of the building she was startled when someone grabbed her arm. Clapping her hand over her mouth to try and stifle the scream building up inside her, Mary turned to face Hiram Brown. "Mr. Brown," she said as relief washed over her.

"Mary what are you doing back here, alone?" Questioned Hiram just barely above a whisper.

"I'm taking the mare and going for help," stated Mary as she continued on towards the mare.

"Do you know what you're doing child?" Asked Hiram as he hurried to get in front of her.

Mary stopped and looked up at Hiram, his face still bore marks from the beating he'd sustained at the sheriff's hands. "I do Mr. Brown, if we just sit back and do nothing as usual their going to kill Heath. I can't sit back and let that happen any more."

Hiram heard the conviction in her voice and saw it in her eyes, "Mary if they catch you... you know what'll happen don't you?"

"The same thing that'll happen if I don't go Mr. Brown."

"Mary do be careful," he warned as he gave her a quick hug.

"Mr. Brown, please tell my father... tell him I'm sorry." Mary said sadly as she started to lead the mare away from the stable.

Slowly walking the mare down the alley Mary's stomach began to churn. She could see the light spilling out from the saloons doors into the street as she approached the end of the alley. "All right girl, we need to be real quiet now." She whispered to the horse as she gently rubbed it's nose. Knowing she could be seen once she left the security of the alley, Mary gathered up all of her courage and stepped out into the roadway. As a shadow passed in front of the saloon doors her heart leapt up in her throat stealing her breath. Keeping up her slow but steady pace, she was soon  
several buildings away from the saloon. Breathing a short sigh of relief she lead the mare on a little faster until they were about a quarter mile outside of town. Looking back on the dark town one more time, she was about to jump up on the mare's back when she was grabbed from behind. Mary tried to scream but found it impossible with a gloved hand clamped securely over her mouth. Try as she might to escape her captor, his vise like arms held her tight.

"Shhhhhh we're not trying to hurt you." Stated Nick as he held onto the frightened young woman.

Upon hearing his voice Mary realized it wasn't John or one of his men that had grabbed her but someone else. Calming down some she tried to turn and view her abductor.

Nick feeling the girl relax a little decided to allow her enough freedom to turn around although still keeping a firm grip on her.

Looking at the handsome cowboy in the large black hat, Mary remembered him from earlier that afternoon. "I was on my way to find you," she said as tears sprung from her eyes and she fell into Nick's arms. Her whole body relaxed in relief as Nick comforted her. She'd never felt so relieved, finding Heath's brothers gave her hope that John Crocker and his men could finally be defeated.

Nick looked over at Jarrod as he walked up beside them and spoke to the young woman. "Can you tell us why you were trying to find us?" He asked as he gently placed his hand on Mary's shoulder.

Looking over at Heath's other brother the first thing Mary noticed were his eyes. They were so much like Heaths, they weren't the same shade of blue as Heath's but they were just as caring and loving. "You're his brothers aren't you?" She asked reaching out and touching Jarrod's cheek.

"Are you talking about Heath?" Questioned Jarrod as he watched the young woman carefully take in every detail of their faces.

"Yes... Heath," said Mary almost as a whisper.

"Can you tell us where he is?" Asked Jarrod as he looked over at Nick.

Mary looked back over at Jarrod and reached out to touch his cheek again. She had to make sure he was real. "He's in the jail."

"Well let's just go and get him!" Stated Nick as he let Mary go from his grasp.

"Oh but you can't! The sheriff and his men will kill you!" Exclaimed Mary as she grabbed Nicks arm.

Nick saw the panic in the young woman's eyes as she pleaded with him not to confront the sheriff. "He's just one man with two small town deputies how much trouble could he be?" Questioned Nick as he looked over at Jarrod.

"You don't understand, he's killed before. He doesn't like us, and he doesn't have just two deputies there are five of them and they all know how to use a gun."

"Mary?" Questioned Jarrod as he reached out and held her upper arms gently. "What do you mean he doesn't like you?"

Mary looked into Jarrod's blue eyes, the same caring eyes as Heath's and knew she'd made the right choice in coming to find them. "Everyone in the town, he hates us all." She answered and watched Jarrod's brow wrinkle.

"Why would he hate the entire town?" Questioned Nick placing his hands on his hips.

"Because... because we're..." began Mary before stopping and looking down at the ground.

"Because you're what?" Asked Jarrod as he gently tilted Mary's head back up to meet his gaze.

"Mormons," Mary replied quietly as Jarrod looked over at Nick.

"You're all Mormons?" Questioned Nick.

"We came here altogether over a year ago to start over; to live in peace in a town of our own where we wouldn't be hounded or exiled for our beliefs. A little over four months ago the sheriff, John Crocker, came into town with his men. He promised that for a small fee he would keep us safe and run off any unwanted visitors. He did just that for a while but then things changed." Stated Mary as she remembered back to Sarah's death.

"What changed?" Asked Nick as he still tried to contemplate an entire town of Mormons and what the sheriff could possibly want with them. And how the hell did Heath figure into this?

"They murdered Sarah and then her husband Lloyd. They killed old man Evans too because he saw what they did. After that they told us not to leave or they'd kill us. They took all our money and anything else they wanted." Mary added as tears began to once again fall down her cheeks.

"Why'd they take Heath?" Questioned Nick as Jarrod put his arm around Mary in an effort to comfort her.

Looking up at Nick as she spoke Mary told them as much as she knew. "Hiram said Heath was going to get help for us, he was going to ride on to the next town and bring back a real sheriff. But Mr. Crocker stopped him before he could get out of town. Then they beat out of Hiram what Heath's plans were. They beat Heath too."

"How is he? Is he all right?" Asked Jarrod in a very concerned voice.

Mary shook her head no as the battered image of Heath lying on the cot came into her head. "My fathers the doctor and he looked after him some but they beat him up real bad."

Nick stormed around in the dirt his spurs jingling. They beat him! Six against one and they beat him! The more he thought about Heath alone against those men the more angry he became. "Those worthless animals!" He shouted, pounding his fist into the palm of his hand. "Oh when I get my hands on them they'll wish they never laid eyes on that boy!"

Jarrod watched as Nick stormed around in a circle ranting and raving. The site actually warmed his heart, he knew once Nick let Heath inside his heart he couldn't help but realize he was truly a Barkley.

"Mr. Crocker plans on killing your brother that's why I had to come and find you. I just couldn't live with myself if I didn't" Stated Mary as she looked between the brothers.

"Thank you Mary," said Jarrod as he squeezed her a little tighter.

"Come on Jarrod we gotta get that boy out a there before they do kill him." Stated Nick as he stormed over to Coco. 

Light was once again shinning from inside the sheriffs office and pooling out onto the street as Jarrod, Nick, and Mary made their way into town. Standing between two buildings in the shadows Mary pointed out the sheriff's office and the saloon to Nick and Jarrod.

"When I left they were all in the saloon, but the lights back on in the jail now." Whispered Mary as she pointed at the jail.

Nick looked around at the surrounding buildings and noticed most of them were dark. The few that showed any signs life had their shades buttoned down tightly. He didn't figure on getting any help there. He figured their best opportunity to thin the sheriff's men some was to take them as they came out of the saloon. If their luck held out hopefully they'd come out one at a time and drunk.

"Mary you'd better get on home, you've helped us enough," said Jarrod as he turned towards her in the dark alley.

"Please Mr. Barkley, I'd much rather stay and help."

"Just knowing your home safe would be help enough Mary." Replied Jarrod as he turned her around and walked her to the back end of the alley.

"Be careful Mr. Barkley," Mary said before making her way along behind the buildings.

Hearing Jarrod return to his side, Nick turned around to face his brother. "Lets move closer to the saloon. We'll try and take them quietly as they come out." Jarrod nodded and followed Nick as they silently crept towards the saloon. Making there way up along side the saloon they listened to the commotion going on inside. They weren't outside long when they heard the doors of the saloon open and bang shut as one of the occupants walked out onto the sidewalk.

Like a mountain lion waiting for it's prey, Nick crouched down and waited for his victim to pass by the alley.

Art staggered half drunk out of the saloon and decided he'd go scratch and itch that had been growing in his pants all evening. He'd spied the Stenson girl walking into the store earlier in the day and noticed how much she'd matured. She was no longer a young girl but a fine looking woman, one he meant to get a hold of. Turning towards her house he stepped off the sidewalk and into the alley between the saloon and dress shop.

As the unknown man stepped off the sidewalk and into the alley Nick was on him in an instant. Knocking him in the back of the head with his gun butt, Nick shoved him down pinning him in the dirt as he grabbed his hands and tied them behind his back. Jarrod grabbed some of the cloth strips they'd readied and shoved one into Art's mouth. Tying another strip around his head to hold that one in place, Jarrod effectively gagged him.

"Let's drag him around back before anyone sees us," stated Nick quietly while grabbing the unconscious mans arm. Grabbing his other arm, Jarrod helped Nick drag the man around to the rear of the saloon. Dumping him in the back they made their way back up the alley to wait.

They didn't have to wait long before the doors to the saloon banged open once again and two voices made their way towards the alley. Nick looked back at Jarrod and held up two fingers, nodding Jarrod readied himself.

Cole Mitchell and Clay Butler laughed and joked about something only the two semi-drunken men could understand as they stepped off the sidewalk and into the alley's entrance. Nick and Jarrod leapt as one and grabbed both Clay and Cole before they had a chance to react. Quickly knocking the two men unconscious they went about the task of tying them up.

Unknown to them their little attack hadn't gone unnoticed. James Turney had exited the saloon at the same time as Clay and Cole. He'd just waited by the saloon doors to light a cigar before following his friend's back to the sheriff's office. Witnessing Clay and Cole being jumped by two strange men, James quietly slipped back into the saloon undetected. Fleeing through the saloon he slipped out the back door and into the back alley where he heard muffed moans and something scratching in the dirt near by. Feeling his way  
cautiously down the alley his foot bumped into something soft on the ground that let out a small moan.

Art tried to lift up his head as James bent down next to him. Trying to mumble through the gag he motioned for James to untie his hands.

"Shut up!" Whispered James as he pulled out a knife and began cutting the rope binding Arts hands. Once his hands were free Art pulled down the gag and spat out the cloth in his mouth. Putting his finger up to his lips James motioned him to be quiet. Pointing around the corner to the alley he whispered in Art's ear. "There's two of em' they got Clay and Cole. I figure they'll drag em' back here like they did you. Then we'll kill em'."

Art smiled in agreement as the pair readied themselves for the attack.

Nick and Jarrod each grabbed a man under the arms and started to drag them down the alley. "That's far enough!" Shouted James as he and Art crept out of the shadows at the end of the alley with their guns drawn.

Freezing in their tracks Nick glanced over at Jarrod and nodded slightly. As quick as lightning both brothers spun around and dropped to their knees using their captives as shields and opened fire.

Art fell to the ground as a bullet tore through his midsection, trying to steady his arm as he lay on the ground he returned fire wildly. One of his bullets struck unconscious Clay in the chest killing him instantly.

James dove behind the saloon for cover as a halo of bullets ricocheted around him. Returning fire from around the corner of the building James fired at the two men in the alley.

Looking over to his left Nick noticed a door on the side of the dress shop. Pushing Cole away from himself he jumped up firing and crashed through the door and into the dress shop. Quickly jumping back up he raced to the door and opened fire as Jarrod ran towards him.

"You all right?" Asked Nick once Jarrod was safely inside.

"Fine, it's just a graze." he replied holding his left arm.

Reaching over behind him Nick pulled a large piece of fabric off one of the dresses hanging in the back room. Tying it around Jarrod's arm he then helped him to his feet. "We'd better get out of here, all that shootings goin ta bring that sheriff for sure."

Hearing the gunfire cease, James carefully made his way around the corner of the saloon and out into the alley. Kneeling down next to Art he turned him over only to find his friends lifeless eyes staring back up at him. Moving slowly down the alley he came up next to Clay only to find him dead as well. Hearing footsteps quickly approaching the end of the alley he laid down next to Clay and readied himself.

Mark pulled up in front of the dress shop and peered around the corner of the building into the alley. Seeing his friend's face reflected in the light from the saloon, James called out to him. "Mark! Watch out! There are two of them! They killed Clay and Art!"

"Where are they?" Questioned Mark as he crouched down.

"They went in through the side door of the dress shop."

With his back against the dress shop wall Mark made his way down the alley towards James. Stopping just shy of the open door he looked over at James who was still lying next to Clay. "You Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure about Cole though." He answered pointing over at Cole's still form.

"Who are they?" Questioned Mark as he scanned the alleyway.

"Looked like the same men that rode in here earlier." Replied James as he scooted over to Cole. Untying Cole's hands James rolled him over. "He's alive, but he took a pretty good knock on the head." He said noticing the bump on Cole's head. "Don't think he's gonna be much use to us." He added quietly as he made his way over to the other side of the door across from Mark.

"We'd best get on back and get the sheriff," stated Mark as he pointed inside the door and silently counted down from three to one on his fingers.

"Yeah wouldn't want to cheat him out of a kill," replied James as he watched Mark count down silently.

When Mark counted down to one both men dove through the open door and into the dress shop. Mark rolled to his right while James rolled to his left both with guns drawn. 

Heath rolled over on his cot and struggled to sit up as he listened to the gunshots outside. Slowly standing up and holding on to the cot for support, he made his way towards the small window, although his cell was dark he couldn't make out any of the activity taking place down the street. He turned and squinted as the doors to the cell area opened and light from the office spilled in with it. "Well boy I see you're feelin better," Laughed Johnnie as he walked in carrying a rifle and lit the lamp outside of Heath's cell. "You sure as hell don't look any better," he added laughing even harder.

Leaning his back against the wall for support Heath looked over at the sheriff. "Sounds like trouble in your little town, sheriff."

"No trouble at all boy," laughed John as he stood in front of Heath's cell. "That's just the boys throwing off a little steam is all."

Heath looked at the smile on John's face and noticed right away that it didn't reach up into his eyes like normal. "I think it's more than that sheriff, I think there's something else going on. Who's really out there?" He asked once again turning to look out the window.

"You'd like to think it was someone else wouldn't you boy," John laughed. "Maybe you think it's someone come to save you."

"Someone like my brothers?" Questioned Heath as he turned back around to face John.

John stopped laughing and glared at Heath. There was no way that boy could've known about his brothers being here earlier. Who would've told him? None of the boys had been in the back with him. He couldn't have seen them ride in to or out of town. So how could he possibly know? "Your brothers? I think one of the boys must have hit you a little too hard son." Stated John as he forced himself to smile.

"I know they were here earlier sheriff and I have a gut feeling they're here right now." Heath stated calmly. "What's the matter sheriff, afraid your little empire is about to topple?" He added with a half smile.

"You don't know what you're talking about boy!" John shouted as he grabbed the bars in front of Heath.

"Oh but I think I do, I think my brothers are out there and they're looking for me." Stated Heath as he slowly walked towards the sheriff.

"Well boy the only way they're going to find you is dead!" Shouted John as he raised the rifle and pointed it at Heath.

Making their way quietly out the back door of the dress shop, Nick and Jarrod quickly ran behind the building towards the alley they'd just left moments before. Peering around the corner Nick watched as two men dove into the side door with their guns drawn. Motioning for Jarrod to follow him Nick ran across the alley to the back of the saloon. Once safely behind the saloon the two brothers hid and waited.

Looking over at Mark, James motioned for him to move forwards into the shop while he covered him. Creeping on his hands and knees Mark silently made his way into the front room of the dress shop. Looking around and finding no one he stood up and motioned for James to join him.

"They must a gone out the back," whispered Mark.

"They could be any where by now," replied James. "We should tell Johnnie."

"I'm not going back there and telling Johnnie that we couldn't handle two farmers. If you want to explain it to him go right ahead. I'm going after those two and they're not leaving this town alive!" Answered Mark angrily.

James watched as Mark opened the back door and looked around carefully before exiting. Looking out the front windows of the shop he could see light coming from Johnnie's office. Thinking about what Mark said, James knew he was right. Johnnie would probably shoot him on the spot if he came back empty handed. The only way out of this was to help Mark and bring in those two men, dead or alive.

Lying in wait Nick and Jarrod watched as first one shadow then another made their way out the back door of the dress shop and in to the back alley. Silently waiting they watched as Mark and James ran past the end of the alley and right in to there a waiting arms.

"That's far enough boys!" Shouted Nick, as he remained concealed behind a wooden packing crate.

Not willing to give in to defeat Mark opened fire in the direction of Nick's voice. Returning fire Nick cut him down. Dropping his gun James raised his hand over his head and turned to face the brothers. "Don't shoot!" He shouted as he stared at Mark's crumpled form on the ground in front of him.

"Don't move," stated Nick as he held his gun on James while Jarrod walked up behind him and grabbed his arms. Once Jarrod had him tied and gagged, Nick grabbed his arm and forcibly led him down the alley where they stepped over a still unconscious Cole. Hearing a noise from the sidewalk up ahead both brothers drew their guns.

Mary peeked around the corner of the dress shop to find Nick and Jarrod holding James. "Oh thank God!" She exclaimed as she ran down the alley towards them. "I feared you were dead." She added falling into Jarrod's arms.

"Mary what are you doing here? We told you to go home, it isn't safe." Said Jarrod as the young woman with eyes as blue and as deep as the ocean looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Barkley, I just couldn't." She replied looking between the brothers. "Your brother sacrificed everything to help us. I have to help both him and you."

"Mary you just can't stay here, it's far to dangerous." Stated Jarrod trying to reason with the young woman.

"Your hurt!" Replied Mary noticing the crude bandage on Jarrod's arm. "My fathers a doctor, he can look at it for you."

"I'm fine, really it's just a scratch." Said Jarrod as he took Mary's hand away from the bandage. "Now you must go back home an promise me this time you'll stay there."

"But..." began Mary.

"Mary please." Said Jarrod as he held onto her arms.

Cole lay still and listened to the conversation-taking place just a few feet from him. Opening his eyes he saw the dark silhouettes of four people. He didn't know whom the two men talking to Mary were, but he could make out James and the fact that his hands were tied. Slowly drawing his gun from his holster Cole raised it up and pointed it at the back of the man talking to Mary.

Seeing movement behind Jarrod, Mary shouted and shoved him just as a gunshot went off in the alley. Swinging around, Nick fired off three shots before Cole had time to squeeze the trigger again. All three bullets found their mark as Cole dropped his gun in the dirt and exhaled his last breath.

Mary stood staring at Cole as Jarrod picked himself up off the ground and grabbed her arm. "Mary are you all right?"

"I don't think..." she began before falling.

Catching her in his arms, Jarrod eased her to the ground were he began to look her over. A large red stain was spreading on her left side as she looked up at Jarrod. "I'm sorry I got in the way... Mr. Barkley." She said reaching up and gently caressing Jarrod's cheek.

"Let me get you to your father," said Jarrod as he placed his hands underneath her to pick her up.

"No, it's ... to late for that." Replied Mary as she looked past Jarrod and up into the starry night sky. "Don't you... see them?" She asked pointing upward.

Nick and Jarrod both looked up at the star filled sky and then back down at Mary. "They're beautiful." She said quietly as she continued to stare up at the heavens. "Angels... real angels."

Nick looked skywards again as Jarrod continued to hold Mary, "I didn't... think... they'd come... for me..." she whispered quietly as the light faded from her eyes.

Reaching down Jarrod sadly closed her eyes before pulling Mary up against his chest. "I tried to tell you it was to dangerous," he whispered into her ear. "Why wouldn't you listen?"

Nick looked over at Jarrod and placed his hand on his brother's arm, "there's nothing we can do for her now. But we can still save Heath."

Jarrod laid Mary down gently and folder her arms across her stomach before standing up and facing Nick. His eyes turned in to steel blue slits as he rushed forward and grabbed James by the shirt and slammed him roughly up against the wall. "You're going to help us get our brother out of that so called jail or as God is my witness I'll kill you where you stand!" 

"Move back boy!" Shouted John as he kept the rifle pointed at Heath.

Heath slowly moved away from the bars and stood against the wall near the window. Putting down the rifle John drew one of his handguns and trained it on Heath as he unlocked the cell door. "Turn around and put your hands behind you. You try anything and I'll put a bullet in you!" Shouted John as he advanced towards Heath.

Shoving the gun in Heath's back John pressed him against the wall as he slipped the handcuffs on Heath's wrists. Grabbing his upper arm John turned him around and shoved him back against the wall.

Wincing in pain as his battered body took yet another jolt, Heath tried to catch his breath and stand tall in front of the sheriff. "Well son it's been a pleasure having you in my jail but I'm afraid our time is up," laughed John as he looked into Heath's bruised face. Grabbing Heath by the arm John forced him out of the cell and into the front office. Barely able to keep up with the sheriff Heath tried his best to remain standing. Opening the front door, John forced Heath out onto the sidewalk.

As the cool night air blew over the sweat on his face and chest, Heath shivered.

"What's the matter boy, scared?" Exclaimed John as his laugh filled the night air.

Heath turned around quickly as the sound of Mary's voice and then gunfire filtered down the street.

"Mary!" Heath shouted as he took a step towards the street.

"Why don't you go and help her!" Shouted John as he pushed Heath off the sidewalk.

The distance from the sidewalk to the road was only three feet but with his hands fastened securely behind him Heath had no way to break his fall. Falling head over heels, his right shoulder hit the ground first with a sickening thud as his collarbone snapped. The blinding pain in his arm and shoulder stole all the air he had in his lungs away as he lay in the dirt struggling to breath.

Slowly walking down the three steps in front of his office, John walked up to Heath and looked down on him. "You look like a fish out a water boy!" He laughed as he watched Heath struggle to suck in air. "Come on boy get up!" He yelled as he bent over and grabbed Heath's arm and attempted to haul him to his feet.

Heath's world was quickly fading from view as he struggled to breath, he felt himself being lifted off the ground but was powerless to do anything about it. Nothing worked, he couldn't move, he couldn't think and he couldn't breath.

Dropping Heath back in to the dirt John kicked him savagely in the stomach in an attempt to make him cooperate. He was about to deliver another kick when he heard the cocking of a gun behind him.

"That's enough sheriff," said Hiram Brown as he looked down the barrel of his shotgun. "Drop your gun."

"Oh you don't want to do that Hiram," stated John coldly as he looked down at Heath. "Your gonna force me to shoot this young fella." He added pointing the gun at Heath's head.

"I don't think so sheriff," came the reply off to his left.

Cocking his head slightly, John saw the face of David Stenson looking down his rifle at him.

"Drop it sheriff!" Stated Doc Chatman as he walked across the street towards the sheriff holding a rifle.

Hearing voices down the street Nick looked towards the sheriff's office and noticed the sheriff standing over someone in the street. "Let him go Jarrod," said Nick as he turned and placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Something's happening with the sheriff in front of the jail."

Very slowly Jarrod let go of James shirt and brought his emotions back under control. Forcing James to sit down in the alley Nick tied his wrists and ankles together so he wouldn't go anywhere while they checked out the situation with the sheriff.

Keeping close to the buildings the brothers made their way closer to the sheriff's office. Finally catching a good look at the figure on the ground in front of the sheriff, Nick took off running.

"Heath!" He shouted as he raced towards his downed brother.

"Ahhh come to watch him die?" Laughed John as he waved his gun over Heath and looked up at Nick.

Seeing the sheriffs gun pointed at his brother, Nick stopped in the middle of the road.

"Now that's a good boy," laughed the sheriff as he continued to wave his gun over Heath.

"Your days of playing sheriff are over Crocker!" Spat David Stenson as he took a step forward.

"Oh I doubt that Mr. Stenson, I've only just begun," he laughed as he turned to look at the men now surrounding him. "I have so much more to teach you, all of you."

As John turned his back on Nick, Nick drew and fired at the sheriff. As Nick's gun went off so did those of the men surrounding the sheriff. John Crocker was dead before he even hit the ground at Heath's feet. Only Heath was unaware of the sheriff's demise, he was off following a girl with long brown hair and eyes as blue and as deep as the ocean.

It was the greenest grass he'd ever seen. The blades were thick, long and lush. It was as soft as a feather bed as he lay looking up at the white fluffy clouds floating by in the blue-sky overhead. Taking a deep breath he breathed in the sweet smelling air as he let the sun warm his face and body. He felt so comfortable here, so relaxed, so at ease. Hearing a woman laugh softly he rolled over in the grass and looked for her.

The area around him was breath taking. Sitting up on his knees he looked around in awe. He was in a large valley surrounded by lush green mountains topped with brilliant white peaks. A waterfall cascaded down the face of the mountain directly in front of him, it's top shrouded under the brightest rainbow he'd ever seen. The water from the waterfall ran through a grove of magnificent Oak trees and cut a clear blue line through the meadow he was in. The air around him was as sweet and fragrant as a thousand rose gardens.

Hearing the gentle laugh once again he spotted a lovely young woman peeking out from behind a large Oak tree. She wore a long lavender dress that shimmered in the sun when she moved. Her long brown hair was swept back over her shoulders and seemed to wave slightly in the gentle breeze as she stood smiling at him.

"Hello," he shouted as he stood up and waved at her. She waved back before quickly hiding from his view behind a tree.

Intrigued by her beauty and the beauty of the valley he was in, Heath walked through the meadow and up to the edge of the Oak forest. Hearing her gentle laugh once again he walked under the canopy into the forest. The sunlight shimmering down through the trees danced on the ground all around him as the leaves moved back and forth in the gentle breeze.

Catching movement off to his right, Heath saw the tail end of the young woman's dress dart around a tree. Following close behind her he listened to her delightful laughter as she darted from tree to tree always one step ahead of him. Hearing her laughter and playing the game of cat and mouse made him laugh as well.

The sunlight filtering in through the canopy above kissed the top of his blonde head and he chased the mysterious woman between the trees. Finally catching up with her as she ran out from behind a tree in front of him, Heath recognized her.

"Mary!" He exclaimed as she stood in front of him smiling.

"Hello Heath," she replied happily taking his hand as she watched him return her smile.

Heath felt the warmth in Mary's touch and smiled even more. She was so vibrant so alive. Her blue eyes had a light from within the likes of which he had never seen. Her brown hair reflected in the shimmering sunlight coming through the trees in much the same way as her dress. As the two walked hand in hand beneath the trees Heath swore Mary's feet were hardly touching the ground. She seemed to glide across the forest floor. Coming to the far edge of the forest Heath could hear the roar from the waterfall just up ahead. Walking out from under the canopy he watched as the water cascaded down the side of the mountain and into a large pool at its base.

Mary smiled up at him and winked before pulling him along after her as she ran up to the waters edge. Looking out over the pool of water, Heath thought its deep blue color and clarity matched Mary's eyes to a tee. He watched as Mary knelt down on her hands and knees and scooped some water up to drink.

"Try some Heath, it's the best water you've ever tasted."

Bending over and kneeling at the waters edge Heath stuck his hand in the water. Instantly his hand tingled under the cool crisp water, the sensation wasn't alarming but actually comforting. Bringing the water up to his mouth he drank it in almost greedily. The water tasted sweeter than anything he'd ever had before. As the water ran down inside him he could feel the same comforting tingle he had on his hand. His insides seemed to warm as the water made it's way down to his stomach.

"What is this place?" He asked looking up at Mary.

Lying back in the grass and looking up at the sky Mary said, "it's my home now Heath, at least part of my home. And it's everything I dreamed it would be."

"I don't understand Mary?" Came Heath's confused reply as he sat down next to her.

"No I guess you wouldn't," she laughed as she sat up and took his hand in her own. "This isn't your home Heath, you can only stay here a short while. You have to go back."

"Go back where?" He asked as he looked into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Home, with your brothers." Mary answered gently caressing his cheek.

"I think they'd rather I stayed here," he said looking away from her and out towards the mountains.

Turning his head back to face her Mary responded, "that's where you're wrong Heath. They came looking for you, they want you to come home with them, all of them."

"You're wrong Mary I destroyed what they believed in. I destroyed the memory of their… our father. Now every time they see me they're reminded of that betrayal. I can't hurt them anymore." He replied trying to make her  
understand.

"Heath, you'd be hurting them more by staying away, they love you." Answered Mary taking both his hands.

"They pity me more than anything, I can see it in their eyes."

"Heath Barkley! How could you think such a thing?" If only you'd seen your brothers faces and heard their anguished cries you wouldn't think such a thing." Stated Mary as she stood up in front of Heath.

"You don't understand Mary," replied Heath as he stood up and faced her.

"I do Heath, I know how scared you are. You're afraid to let them inside, your afraid to love them and to let them love you. Because everyone you've ever loved has either died or left and you never want to feel that pain again." Replied Mary as she grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"I can't? it's just to hard." Heath replied in a whisper.

"Heath it has to be hard, that's what makes it so rewarding. Heath can't you see that a life without love is no life at all? Fight for what is right, fight for what you want, and fight for love because without it you're not really alive." Stated Mary before drawing him close and embarrassing him.

Heath held onto her until a gentle sweet smelling breeze blew across them and Mary stepped back from him. "It's time for you to go back now Heath." Mary said with a smile.

"You're not coming are you?" He asked as she smiled at him.

"No I can't go back this is my home now."

"I can't do it on my own Mary, I'm too tired." Heath said before sitting down in the grass.

"Yes you can, just lay back and go to sleep." Replied Mary as she knelt down next to him and pushed his shoulders back down into the grass. "Remember I'll always be there to help you. Now go back to your brothers they need you and you them." She added caressing his cheek.

Before closing his heavy eyelids, Heath looked up into her deep blue eyes one more time. No longer were they the dull pools he saw in the jail cell, they were alive and sparkling full of love and life. "Good bye Mary." Stated Heath sleepily before drifting away.

"Good bye love, tell my Father I love him." Said Mary as Heath fell asleep and disappeared from view. 

"Don't you quit on me boy!" Hollered Nick as he watched Heath's bruised chest quit rising and his battered body relax into the bed. Pushing the doctor out of the way Nick grabbed Heath's swollen face and turned it towards him. "Come on fight boy! I never figured you for a quitter!"

Jarrod and Gene stood side by side at the end of the bed and watched with heavy hearts as Nick tried desperately to bring Heath back. The pain and urgency in Nick's voice tore through Jarrod's heart; he knew exactly what Heath's death would do to Nick.

"Damit boy! I won't let you take the easy way out!" Shouted Nick as he shook Heath.

"He's gone son," Said Doc Chatman as he put a hand on Nick's shoulder.

Brushing the doctors hand aside Nick replied, "You're wrong! He just needs a minute to rest is all!"

The darkness surrounded him like a lovers embrace as he floated along under it's dark cloak. The deeper he sank into it's unknown depths the more at peace he felt. Images from as far back as childhood started to swim through his head as he continued to float deeper and deeper into oblivion. As his  
mothers face came into view, he could smell her sweet fragrance and feel her gentle touch on his body as he floated along. How he longed to be with her again, to sit nestled up within her arms as he had when he was a child. She had a way of making all the bad things people said and did to him melt away with her touch. He could remember the feeling of her robe against his skin as they sat in front of the fireplace while she read him a tale of some far off adventure. He remembered the way her eyes sparkled in the firelight as she read. She had a way of bringing a story to life, weather it was pirates pillaging and looting on the high seas or a story about lands far away where giants and men who were half horse and half man lived side by side.

Other images started to appear before him too, friends who were killed in the war, old ranch hands he'd worked with, even friends he hadn't seen since childhood. All seemed happy and content as they continued to float in and out of his view. Before long the images stopped as quickly as they had begun and he was once again alone in total darkness. But this time the darkness was not quite as comforting as it had been just moments before. There was a slight turbulence in the air around him, instead of floating gently his body now rocked back and forth as if in choppy water. With each passing moment the turbulence grew and grew until his body felt as though it was being tossed from wave top to wave top far out in the ocean. Fearing that at any moment he would plunge under the water and drown Heath struggled to stay afloat. Taking a deep breath he tried to open his eyes, pain invaded his world as he opened his one good eye and stared blurrily up into the face of his brother.

"That's it Heath, breathe," stated Nick as he watched his newest brother take a breath. Relief washed over him as he watched Heath struggle to come back. A small blue slit greeted him as he pushed the sweat soaked hair back from Heath's forehead. "Welcome back Heath," said Nick as he watched the bloodshot blue eye look up at him.

Trying to focus on the image bending over him, Heath tried to take a deep breath to clear his head. Pain as sharp as a hundred knives shot through his chest and ribs making it impossible to breath. Searching for the face just out of focus Heath desperately tried to get air into his lungs. If only he could get some help, the dark curtain was closing in fast and he was sure this time he'd drown under it.

"Calm down Heath!" Urged Nick as he tried not to let his emotions get away from him. "Breath slowly boy!"

A familiar voice forced it's way trough the dark curtain and forced him to fight back. He found that by closing his eye and focusing on his breathing he could manage a few small breaths without to much pain. Gaining some control over his breathing he once again opened his eye to look around.

Stepping aside so the doctor could look at Heath, Nick didn't move to far away. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned his head and looked into his older brothers eyes. "I almost lost him Jarrod," said Nick quietly as he looked back down on Heath.

"But we didn't Nick," replied Jarrod as he strengthened his grip on Nick's shoulder.

"Hello son, do you remember me? Don't try and talk just blink once for yes now." Said Doc Chatman as he bent down over the bed to examine Heath. "Good," replied the doctor as Heath blinked at him. "I need to check the wounds on your face Heath. I've already wrapped your ribs and set your  
collarbone back in place. I'm afraid you won't be using that arm for quite a while it was a nasty break. Now just lay back and relax, I'll be as gentle as I can."

Heath tried to relax as the doctor removed the bandages from his eye and chin and began poking around. His mouth was dry and tasted like vomit, dirt, and blood all mixed together. He really wanted a glass of water, trouble was he just didn't have the energy to ask for one.

Nick, Jarrod, and Eugene looked on as the doctor cleaned Heath's wounds and re-bandaged them. Each one silently imagined the horrors their new brother must have faced alone. Eugene looked on and doubted weather or not he would  
have even survived such harsh treatment. The will Heath possessed to have survived such a beating warmed Gene's heart. Jarrod looked on and marveled at how far his new brother would go to put someone else's well being above his own. Heath didn't have to help these people but he risked everything in order to do so. Jarrod's heart grew with pride as he looked down on his little brother. Nick looked down on Heath and saw a future that could slip away form him at any moment. He'd ignored that possible future for months and now when he was finally starting to embrace it, it was slowly being torn away from him. There lying before him was everything he'd ever wanted in a brother. Someone who shared the same passion for ranching and everything that went with it as he. Someone who was more at home out on the range than anywhere else in the world. A brother whose heart and sole went into everything he did and every relationship he had.

Turning away from his brothers, Nick walked over to the window and looked out into the darkness. "I should have been there for him!" His mind shouted as he stared out into the blackness. "I pushed him into this, it's my fault!"

Looking over and seeing Nick hanging his head Jarrod walked over to him. "He'll pull through this Nick, he's strong."

"I should have been there for him," answered Nick quietly as he continued to stare out the window.

"You're here for him now and that's what matters." Replied Jarrod.

Turning to face Jarrod Nick replied. "You don't understand Jarrod, I forced him into this. I pushed him to prove himself to us... to me."

Seeing the anguish in Nick's eyes, Jarrod realized he was blaming himself for what happened to Heath. "This wasn't your fault Nick. Heath wasn't trying to prove himself to anyone. He saw someone who needed help and he acted on it. No one forced him to Nick, that's just the type of man he is. You would have acted the same given that situation because you're a Barkley just like him."

Looking over at Heath's now resting form, Nick couldn't shake the feeling that he'd failed him. How was he ever going to repair the riff he'd created between them? "I'm not sure how I'm ever going to make it all up to him," Nick said more to himself than to Jarrod.

"Nick I don't think Heath expects that or wants that from you. He needs a brother Nick, you. He needs your respect, your guidance, and most of all your approval. That's all he's ever wanted." Answered Jarrod as he placed a comforting hand on Nick's shoulder.

Doc Chatman stood up as he finished with Heath's bandages and walked over to where Nick and Jarrod stood talking.

"How's he doing?" Questioned Nick as his eyes never left Heath's battered features.

"I'm not going to lie to you boys," started the doctor as he looked between the brothers. "Your brothers not out of the woods yet. Frankly I'm surprised he's come this far. The sheriff and his hence men didn't show your brother any mercy."

"Tell us what needs to be done Doc." Stated Eugene.

"Right now we just need to keep him comfortable and let him rest. He needs to regain some of his strength back. I'm a little worried about his abdomen, it's awfully rigid. With the beatings he took I'm afraid there may be some internal bleeding. If his abdomen gets much worse I'm afraid I'll be forced to operate." Replied the doctor as he watched the brothers exchange worried glances.

"Doc what about his shoulder?" Asked Jarrod.

"It was a pretty nasty break, but he's young. I think with rest and rehabilitation he should regain full use of his arm again. He's going to need to take it slow for a long time. Those ribs won't heal over night either. I'm a little concerned about his left eye though. He did take repeated beatings to that side of his head. I'm hoping there's no permanent damage, we'll know more once the swelling goes down."

"Thanks Doc, I know my brother would appreciate everything you've done for him." Stated Jarrod as he looked down at Heath.

"Well gentlemen you're more than welcome to stay here with your brother but if you'd rather be more comfortable Hiram has offered up his best rooms to you free of charge. He owns the Inn just down the street. I'm afraid I must tend to my family downstairs so if you'll excuse me I'll be up to check on your brother later." Stated the doctor before he turned to leave the room.

"Mr. Chatman, thanks again for everything you've done. Please tell your family were sorry we couldn't save your daughter. She was a lovely woman and you should be very proud of her." Stated Jarrod as he moved forward to shake the doc's hand.

"Thank you Mr. Barkley, I am." Replied the doctor as a tear rolled down his face.

The brothers watched as the doctor left and closed the door behind him. "I'm not going any where," said Nick as he walked over and sat in the chair next to Heath's bed. "Why don't you two go over to the hotel and get some sleep."

"I think I'd rather stay here," said Eugene as he walked over and sat down gently at the end of Heath's bed.

"Well that settles it, we'll all stay here and keep an eye on Heath." Replied Jarrod as he grabbed the chair by the door and brought it up along side the bed.

Nick looked over at his brothers for a moment before returning his attention to Heath. He watched as Heath breathed in and out slowly through his swollen mouth. His face was so swollen and dirty it was almost hard to remember the handsome young man who'd ridden away from the ranch such a short time ago. He watched as the white bandages wrapping Heath's stomach and chest moved up and down quietly. There wasn't a spot on the boy not covered with some type of bruise or cut. The fury he'd felt just hours before out on the street as he faced the sheriff once again began building inside him. He knew the man responsible for his brothers suffering was dead but that fact didn't ease his pain. He'd deserved to suffer more, he hadn't really paid for his crimes against the town or Heath.

Standing to stretch his stiff muscles, Nick looked over at his sleeping brothers. Jarrod lay asleep in a chair with his legs propped up on the side of Heath's bed. Gene had taken the extra quilt off the bed and was now sleeping quietly curled up on the floor near Jarrod's chair. Walking over to the window as he tried to work out the kinks in his legs, he watched as the first few rays of the coming day kissed the sky. As he looked down the street he noticed some men digging what appeared to be a hole next to the body of the sheriff. After the unknown men finished the hole they dumped the body of the sheriff inside and began filling it back up. Before he had a chance to wonder why they were burying the sheriff where they were he heard a slight moan come from Heaths bed.

They were after him. With his hands tied behind his back he wasn't able to move as quickly and they were gaining ground, fast. His vision was blurred by sweat he couldn't wipe away as he continued to run for his life. Their taunts and threats were getting closer and closer, he could hear their footsteps as they ran behind him. Fear gripped his gut as a hand brushed against his back followed by more taunting and laughter. Darting left he tried to shake them but they continued, he was certain at any moment hands would close around him hauling him to the ground.

Nick raced back to his brother's side and watched as Heath slowly tossed and turned in his sleep. Sweat beaded up on his face and neck as he continued to fight some unseen demon. Reaching out and gently shaking his good shoulder Nick tried to wake him. "Heath... Heath... come on now boy wake up it's only a dream."

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Heath tried to turn away but ended up falling. As he lay in the dirt awaiting the beating he knew would come he tried to curl up into a ball.

As Heath continued to battle his demons, Nick grew more and more concerned. "Heath, ya gotta lay still boy." He said as he grabbed a cloth from the side table and dipped it in the water basin. Using the cool cloth Nick dabbed at the sweat on Heath's face and chest.

Instead of the hurtful kicks and punches he was prepared for, Heath felt a more gentle, soothing touch. Turning his head he opened his eye and tried to focus on the face looming above his own.

"That's it, take it easy," Nick said quietly as Heath calmed down. Taking the cloth and dipping it in the water again he was greeted by a questioning blue eye as he turned his attention back to Heath. "It's about time you woke up," stated Nick with a smile.

Heath recognized the voice that went with the blurry face right away. Only trouble was he'd never heard Nick speak so quietly in all his five short months on the ranch. He let his body relax as the nightmare quickly faded from memory. Finally able to focus on Nick's face, Heath noticed how ragged and tired he looked. "Yoouuu... OOOK?" He managed hoarsely as he watched Nick frown.

"Me? Damit boy it's you lying there in that bed not me!" Shouted Nick, he immediately regretted yelling at Heath as he watched the boy flinch at his harsh words. "Sorry Heath it's just you I'm worried about." He said as he gently wiped his brothers sweaty brow.

"I'm... fine...Nick," said Heath slowly as he tried to gather enough strength to make it sound somewhat convincing.

Nick had to laugh, "you're any thing but fine boy. I don't think you've seen yerself in a mirror lately but I can tell ya you ain't winnin no beauty contest."

Heath tried to smile but the pain and swelling around his mouth made it extremely difficult.

Watching his brother try and wet his swollen lips Nick figured he must be thirsty. "Heath can I get you some water?" He asked pouring a glass from the pitcher next to the water basin.

"Thanks... Nick," replied Heath quietly.

Putting his hand behind Heath's head he very gently tried to tilt it up enough for him to drink. Most of the water ran down the sides of Heath's mouth but what eventually made it way into his mouth and down his throat felt wonderful. After going through a glass and a half of water he signaled that he'd had enough. Lying back against the pillows Heath tried to quell the rising nausea he was beginning to feel. Closing his eye he tried to will his stomach to cooperate but the churning and upheaval continued. Trying to push himself up with his left arm he tried to get out of the bed before he threw up all over himself.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Questioned Nick as he pushed Heath easily back down onto the bed. As Nick looked down at him he could easily tell what was wrong with the boy, he was turning green right before his eyes. Grabbing the basin of water Nick dumped it out on the floor and placed it next to Heath. Gently turning him slightly on to his left, Nick held the basin under Heath's mouth as he expelled the contents of his stomach. Water mixed with blood poured out of Heath's mouth as Nick helped hold him steady.

Lying back against his pillows, Heath closed his eye and tried to regulate his breathing. His chest and stomach ached terribly, and his head pounded with each shallow breath he took. Feeling the cool cloth on his forehead once again he opened his eye and looked up at Nick who was now joined by Jarrod and Eugene. Jarrod held a cloth under Heath's nose and wiped away the blood, which ran freely from his broken nose once again. Looking up once at each of his brothers he closed his eye and sank down into sleep with a comforting feeling of security.

The morning passed by slowly as the brothers kept a very watchful eye on Heath who thankfully slept away most of the morning. When he was awake Nick forced him to drink small amounts of water and eat warm broth that one of Doc Chatman's wives had graciously brought upstairs for them. Doc Chatman had been in and out all morning checking on Heath and noted that the swelling in his abdomen and face seemed to be going down some. The tenderness of his abdomen still worried the doctor but not quite as much as it had the night before. Nick still thought Heath was just as swollen and discolored as the previous evening, but if the doctor thought he looked better then he was happy.

Eugene left for Silver Springs in the early afternoon as Jarrod forced Nick into getting some much-needed rest. He sat with Heath and watched as Nick slept in a chair next to Heath's bed with a quilt pulled up around him. Feeling the bed move a little, Jarrod was happy to see Heath looking up at him as he turned around. "Good afternoon brother," stated Jarrod with a grin. "Can I get you anything?"

Heath looked up sleepily and tried to focus in on Jarrod's face, "just some... water." He answered hoarsely.

"Slow and easy Heath," stated Jarrod as he gently raised Heath's head and gave him a drink of water.

Laying his head back down he looked around for Nick and Gene. Seeing Nick asleep in the chair made him smile. "You finally... got... him to... rest." He stated as he looked up at Jarrod.

"That I did little brother, but it certainly wasn't easy." Laughed Jarrod. "You see Heath our brother is about as stubborn as they come, I never figured on meeting anyone as stubborn as Nick Barkley until I met you. I mean that as a compliment Heath believe me."

Heath saw the humor in Jarrod's eyes and reached up to pat him on the shoulder with a very shaky left hand. "I think... he... he gets it... from you," Heath said as he tried to smile.

Jarrod laughed and shook his fist at Heath. "You just wait until you're better little brother."

Looking back over at a sleeping Nick, Heath asked Jarrod a question. "Why'd... he come?... Figured he'd... be happier... with me... gone." Said Heath slowly.

"I could answer that for you Heath but I'm not going to. That's a conversation that's best left between you and he. But I will say this Heath, Nick's realized his mistake in all of this and he's trying to correct it. All I ask is for you to give him another chance." Answered Jarrod.

"You're my... brothers Jarrod... you don't have... to ask... for an other... chance." Replied Heath as he looked up at his older brother with love.

"Remember that goes both ways Heath," said Jarrod as he put his hand on the top of Heath's head.

Noticing the bandage on Jarrod's arm Heath reached up to touch it. "What... happened?" He asked in a very concerned voice.

"It's nothing, just a scratch. Doesn't even hurt at all." Replied Jarrod as he tried to reassure Heath.

"Where's... Gene?" Asked Heath as he looked around the room, concern etched on his swollen face.

"Gene volunteered to ride on into Silver Springs to get the sheriff and send a telegram to Mother and Audra. He left a little while ago." Said Jarrod.

As Jarrod mentioned the word sheriff a picture of John Crocker formed in Heath's mind. He'd go after him, he had to warn Jarrod and Nick. John and his men would kill Gene if he tried to leave the town. Struggling to sit up and swing his legs over the edge of the bed Heath brushed Jarrod's arm aside as he tried to restrain him.

"Heath, Heath calm down. What's the matter?" Asked Jarrod as he tried to restrain him.

Hearing the commotion Nick awoke and went straight over to Heath's bed. Pushing him back down on the bed Nick forced Heath to look at him. "What's the matter with you boy? You tryin to undo all the doctors handiwork?" As Nick looked into Heath's eyes he saw something he'd never seen before, fear.

"They'll... kill him..." He said, his strength fading fast.

"Kill who? What are you babbling about?" Asked Nick as he looked from Heath up to Jarrod.

"Heath are you talking about Gene?" Asked Jarrod as he figured out the reason for Heath's sudden outburst.

Turning to face his older brother Heath shook his head yes, "the... sheriff... the sheriff... will... kill...him..." He answered as the room started to spin.

"Heath the sheriff's dead." Replied Jarrod as he watched Heath's eye struggle to remain open.

"Dead?..." Questioned Heath as he began to loose the battle with consciousness.

"I killed him Heath," stated Nick as Heath's eye closed.

"Dead... sheriff... gotta... tell... Mary..." were Heath's last words before he drifted off.

"Heath, Heath." Said Nick as he shook his brother gently.

"He's exhausted Nick, lets let him sleep." Stated Jarrod as he stood up and pulled the blanket over Heath's chest.

Sitting down in one of the rooms' chairs Nick looked over at Jarrod. "He didn't know, he didn't know about the sheriff."

"I think that's why he was so upset, he was worried about Gene our there alone against the sheriff and his men." Answered Jarrod.

"He was scared Jarrod, but not for himself, for Gene. How could I have been so wrong all these months?" Questioned Nick as he looked over at the sleeping form of his newest brother.

"Nick what's done is done, there's no use dwelling in the past. You're here for him now and that's what matters most. Just be his brother Nick, that's all he's ever wanted." Replied Jarrod.

"He was mumbling something about Mary, you don't suppose he knew her do you?" Questioned Nick as he sat down.

"She did mention that her father tended to Heath once, she could have been with him." Answered Jarrod as he remembered back to their meeting just outside of town.

"How do we tell him, about her I mean?" Asked Nick as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't think we should just yet, he's awfully weak right now." Replied Jarrod as he looked up at Nick. "I think he's been through enough for while."

Shaking his head in agreement Nick stood up and crossed over to the door. "I'll be back, keep an eye on him, OK?"

Jarrod saw the concern etched on Nick's tired face and heard it in his voice. "I'll be right by his side Nick."

Walking out into the late afternoon sun, Nick looked around the street and noticed just how much the town had changed. People were mingling about and talking freely on the streets, windows were open and curtains fluttered in the afternoon breeze all over town. He hadn't realized before there were so many people living here. Walking down the street he made his way over to the jail. Stopping in front of the freshly dug earth he stopped to reflect on the past days events.

"It's better than he deserved," stated Hiram Brown as he walked up along side Nick.

Startled out of his thoughts, Nick looked over at the little man. "Better than who deserved?" Questioned Nick.

"The sheriff, he always told us how far above us he was. Now he's where he's always belonged, beneath us." Stated Hiram as he pointed to the mound of earth.

Both men stood and stared at the earth for a moment until Hiram turned to face Nick, "I want to thank you Mr. Barkley, for everything." He stated as he held out his hand. "Not many people would have acted the way you and your brothers did, especially knowing what we are."

"From what I can see," stated Nick as he shook Hiram's hand and looked around, "you're hard working honest people."

Hiram smiled as he vigorously shook Nick's hand. "How's Heath?" He questioned, finally letting go.

"He's holdin his own right now." Replied Nick as he looked down the street in the direction of the doctor's house.

"I'm sorry we didn't help him sooner," said Hiram as he looked down at his feet.

Looking back at Hiram, Nick noticed the bruises that were still healing on his face. "I'm sure you did everything you could." Stated Nick, placing a hand on Hiram's shoulder.

"You're a lot like him, I bet your mama's real proud of you all." Stated Hiram, as he looked Nick sincerely in the eyes.

Nick smiled as he thought about his mother, his family. That family picture now contained one more person, Heath. "Thank you Hiram." 

For Heath the next few days drifted in and out of focus as he struggled to regain his strength. He slept most of the time and when he wasn't sleeping Nick was trying to either feed him or get him to drink. Seeing the sun peek over the buildings through his window he decided to get up and move closer for some fresh air. Leaning gently on his left side he managed to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. Pushing himself up with a shaky left arm he was soon sitting upright on the bed. Catching his breath and wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand he attempted to stand.

"Just what do you think you're doing!" Shouted Nick as he came through the door to Heath's room.

Startled by Nick's loud voice Heath started to fall back towards the bed. Rushing over and catching Heath around the waist, Nick helped lower him back into a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

"Damit Heath! The doc told you to stay in that bed!" Shouted Nick as he stood in front of Heath with his hands firmly planted on his hips.

"Sorry Nick," replied Heath through clenched teeth as he sat with his left arm wrapped across his abdomen.

Seeing the pain etched on Heath's face and hearing it clearly in his voice, Nick dropped down on one knee in front of him. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned that Heath may have re-injured himself.

"Just need to catch... my breath." Replied Heath as he finally looked up at Nick. "That loud voice of yours... startled me," he added as he tried to smile.

"Startled you!" Shouted Nick as he stood up quickly. "Boy you're lucky I don't hogtie you to that bed! Just where did you think you were going? You can hardly walk!"

Heath looked towards the window and then back at Nick, "just felt like a little fresh air."

Looking over at the window Nick watched as the sheer curtains moved back and forth effortlessly in the light morning breeze. Remembering how much he hated being cooped up himself he came up with a plan. Sliding the chair from beside Heath's bed over to the window, Nick grabbed a few pillows and a blanket off the bed and placed them next to the chair. Sitting down on the bed next to Heath, Nick hatched his plan. "All right, swing your arm across my shoulders and I'll help you stand."

Placing his left arm across his brother's shoulders, Heath felt Nicks arm go across his back with his hand coming to rest on his right hip. "All right on the count of three we'll give this a try, one... two... three." Nick stood up slowly and tried to bear most of Heath's weight as they stood beside the bed together. "Now very slowly Heath let me guide you to the chair. I swear boy if you try and over do it I'll carry you right back to that bed." Nick threatened.

The eight-foot walk from the bed to the chair seemed more like eight miles to Heath. About half way there he was just about ready to give in when he felt a light breeze blow across his face. Clenching his teeth and willing himself forward he made it into the chair just as his legs gave out. Breathing hard he leaned back in the chair and closed his eye while trying to shut out the pain in his chest and shoulder.

After padding him with pillows and covering him with blankets Nick walked over and poured Heath a glass of water. "Here drink this," stated Nick, handing Heath the glass.

Drinking down the cool liquid he tried to relax. The gentle breeze blowing over him cooled the sweat on his forehead and tried to lull him to sleep. Looking down at the street he immediately noticed the change in the quiet little town. People where hustling here and there, chatting on the street, going in and out of shops, and generally doing the things normal townsfolk do. "It's changed so much," stated Heath as he continued to stare out the window.

Brushing the curtain back out of his way, Nick stood near the window and looked out at the street below. "They have their town back," replied Nick as he looked back at Heath. The sunlight shinning through the window accented the bruises on Heath's face and chest. The white bandages reflected the suns light as Nick thought about all Heath must have gone through, alone. Realizing he was staring at Heath he jumped up and started walking towards the door. "Don't you move, I'll be right back. I'm goin to see if I can rustle us up any grub. You're gettin way to skinny to work on a ranch." Exclaimed Nick as he went out the door.

Heath chuckled to himself as he continued to watch the busy street below. As the gentle breeze blew over him he began to surrender to the sand man.

Returning to the room Nick found Heath sound asleep in the chair. Setting down the tray he carried on the bed he sat on the windowsill and watched Heath sleep. Getting a good look at the boy he really noticed how frail and thin he looked. "I almost lost you once," he thought as he watched Heath. "I promise it won't happen again." 

He thought he could make the trip back home with little or no discomfort but by early afternoon he realized how wrong he'd been. Jarrod and Nick had tried to talk him into waiting a few more days but he wouldn't listen. He wanted to get away. Mary's death had hit him hard but deep down he'd known all along what happened to her. Having to see her father and her family everyday was just to hard for him. He felt like a failure, he should have been able to save her. Why was he allowed to survive and she not?

Nick looked over at Heath and noticed his brothers clenched jaw the sweat now covering his brow. Whistling to Jarrod, Nick pulled the wagon off to the side of the road.

"What'd ya stoppin for?" Asked Heath as he turned slightly to face Nick.

"You boy, that's what. You can hardly sit in that seat anymore!" Stated Nick as he jumped down from wagon and walked over to Heath's side.

"I'm fine," replied Heath as he looked straight ahead.

"Fine?! You couldn't go another mile!" Shouted Nick as he stood defiantly next to the wagon.

"What's the matter Nick?" Question Jarrod as he came up next to his brothers.

"Just look at him will ya, he can't go another mile!" Answered Nick as he pointed up at Heath.

"And I tell ya I'm fine!" Shouted Heath as he turned and faced Nick.

As Jarrod looked up at his younger brother he could see that Heath was indeed not holding up well. Most of the color had drained from his face making the bruises appear darker than they really were. Sweat dripped down his face even though the afternoon was relatively cool. "Well Heath, I don't know about you but I could sure use the rest. I haven't been in the saddle this much for quite some time now." Exclaimed Jarrod as he looked up at Heath.

Realizing Jarrod was giving him a way out Heath decided to take it. "All right but just for a few minutes," he replied as he started to climb down from the wagon.

Nick remained right behind Heath incase he fell as he climbed down off the wagon. "I'm not a child Nick, I can climb down out of a wagon." Stated Heath as he walked by his brother.

Nick clenched his fist but refused to say anything as he watched Heath sit down under a nearby Oak tree and close his eye. Ever since finding out about Mary's death Heath had become withdrawn and pushed people away, this worried Nick.

"He's about done in," said Nick as he walked around the back of the wagon to help Jarrod unload their supplies.

"I know he's just to stubborn to admit it," replied Jarrod as he continued unloading the wagon.

Stopping what he was doing Nick reached over hand grabbed Jarrod's arm, "have you noticed how quiet he's become?"

"Yes," answered Jarrod. "I'm just not sure how to help him. I think he feels somehow responsible for Mary's death and he's having a hard time dealing with it."

"But Mary's death had nothing to do with Heath," replied Nick as he stood facing Jarrod.

"You and I both know that Nick, trouble is we have to somehow convince Heath of that." Said Jarrod as he glanced over at Heath.

Closing his eye and resting up against the tree Heath tried to relax. His tender ribs and shoulder ached with every breath he took. His head constantly pounded in tune with the rhythm of his heart as he tried to relax. Exhausted he soon fell asleep.

Nick and Jarrod set up camp as Heath continued to sleep. As the sun began to set Nick went over and shook Heath. "Come on sleepy head, time for supper," said Nick as he shook Heath's good shoulder. Feeling the heat rising up through his shirt, Nick tried to touch Heath's forehead.

"Cut it out Nick," exclaimed Heath as he swatted Nick's hand away and struggled to stand up.

Grabbing Heath's arm Nick attempted to help him to his feet.

Shrugging off Nick's attempt at help Heath snapped at him, "you're not my mother Nick!"

"Damit boy I'm just trying to give you a hand!" Shouted Nick as his temper got the best of him.

"Well don't!" Heath spat back as he turned his back on Nick.

Grabbing Heath by his left arm Nick spun him around, "Don't think you can talk..." he began before realizing what he'd done. The pain and hurt showed clearly in Heath's eye and on his face as he looked at Nick. "I'm sorry Heath," he said letting go of his arm. 

Walking past Nick, Heath went over and stood where the team had been tied and tried to bring his emotions under control. Running his hand through his hair he kicked himself for the way he'd acted. 'He was only trying to help and here I am bitin his head off for it." He thought as he looked off down the road. 

Seeing Nick storm back into camp wound up like a pending tornado, Jarrod asked him what happened.

"I'll tell ya what happened! That darn headed fools hurt and he won't let anyone help him!" Shouted Nick as he plopped down next to the fire.

"What'd you say to him Nick?" Asked Jarrod as he moved closer.

"What makes you think it was me!" Replied Nick as he threw his hands up in the air. "All I did was try and help him up and he damn near bit my head off!"

"Where is he now?" Questioned Jarrod as he looked around in the growing darkness.

"He's over by the horses," answered Nick gruffly as he spooned some of the hot stew on to his plate.

Heath was pulling away and Jarrod knew it. He'd watched his new brother fight for acceptance and now watched as that fighting spirit he'd so admired dwindled away. He could remember the exact moment the fire died in Heath's eyes; it happened right after they told him the truth about Mary's death. He'd been asking about her for days before they finally felt he was strong enough to hear the truth. But once they told him Jarrod immediately regretted it. He could remember the anguished look on his mother's face when confronted with the news of his father's death. Heath's face resembled that of his mothers and it frightened Jarrod. He remembered feeling inadequate and useless as he tried to help his mother through her pain. He was afraid it would be the same way or even worse with Heath.

As he drew closer, he could hear the quiet man talking gently to the horses as he ran his hand over their flanks. Stopping he watched quietly as Heath continued his one sided conversation. In the waning light he could see how thin Heath had become, his shoulders were rounded forward and there was no energy in his movements. Jarrod thought back to the confident young man who'd just a few months ago rode into their lives. That confidence and vibrancy was now gone, some how he'd have to find a way to bring Heath back.

"There you are," stated Jarrod in an upbeat mood as he walked up beside Heath. "I don't suppose you might be hungry for any of my special stew." He added as he clapped Heath on his good shoulder.

"Special stew?" Questioned Heath as he turned around.

"It's a term both Nick and Eugene use to describe my cooking talents, or lack there of." He laughed. "I wouldn't mind another opinion if you're game."

Heath wasn't really hungry but he didn't want to let Jarrod down. He figured he could eat a little and then claim to be tired and go off by himself. "I guess I could do that," replied Heath as he walked back to the camp with Jarrod.

Nick was still seated by the campfire eating his stew as Jarrod and Heath walked up. He looked up briefly but said nothing as Heath sat across the campfire from him. His temper was still getting the best of him but as he stole more and more glances at Heath, his anger began to dissolve.

"This isn't half bad," lied Heath as he lifted up his fork to Jarrod.

"Now I know you aren't feeling right!" Stated Nick defiantly as he looked across the campfire at Heath.

"I'm just not very hungry," he replied as he looked away from Nick and turned to face Jarrod. "I think I'll go turn in."

As Heath walked away from the campfire Jarrod threw an irritated look Nick's way.

"What'd I say?" Questioned Nick as he stood up and scraped off his plate. "You know he's lying, you can see how sick he's getting." Added Nick as he pointed in the direction Heath went.

"He needs to eat Nick," replied Jarrod as he started to eat himself.

"Don't you think I've been tryin? I've been forcing food on that boy for days but he hasn't been eating enough to keep a damn bird alive!" Shouted Nick as he paced back and forth in front of the fire. "We should a never told him." Nick added quietly as he began to calm down.

"He would have found out about her death sooner or later Nick." Replied Jarrod as he set down his plate.

"Well later then, after he'd had time to heal!" Answered a frustrated Nick.

"What's done is done Nick, we can't turn back now."

Nick sat down in front of the fire and poked at it with a stick. He promised himself he'd always watch over Heath but he was finding that promise harder and harder to keep. Heath didn't want his or anyone else's help, and trying to force help on him only made matters worse. He began to wish he'd been the one to ride on up ahead instead of Gene to prepare Dr. Merar and the family for their homecoming. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take watching Heath slowly push himself farther and farther away. Throwing the stick into the fire he went over to check on Heath. He found his new brother wrapped in his bedroll asleep under the same Oak tree he had fallen asleep under earlier. Reaching down gently he placed his hand on top of Heath's head and immediately felt the heat radiating from it. "I knew he was sick!" He thought as he placed another blanket over Heath. "Just what is he trying to prove?" Nick wondered as he watched him sleep.

Heath remained quiet and kept to himself for the remainder of the trip. His appetite hadn't improved any and neither had his disposition. Both Nick and Jarrod could see what a physical toll this trip had taken on their new brother. As they finally crossed over into Barkley land both brothers sighed in relief. They were home, and home was where the one person who could talk some sense back into Heath was, mother. 

As they pulled up in front of the house he had longed to call home, Heath had the sudden urge to run; to be anywhere but here. Eugene, Victoria, Audra, and Silas rushed through the front doors as the wagon came to a stop. Withdrawing into himself he awaited the questions and comments of concern he knew were soon to come. Slowly climbing down the side of the wagon resisting anyone's help Heath came face to face with the woman he longed to call Mother.

"Welcome home Heath," she said quietly as she gently took his hand in her own. "You must be tired after such a long trip, why don't we get you upstairs so you can rest before the doctor gets here." She squeezed his hand tightly as she led him into the house. Their trek up the stairs was a slow one. Victoria tried to offer support but Heath stoically refused any help. It took all of her strength not to break down as she tucked his battered body into bed. She held his hand and ran her fingers through his hair as she tried to lull him to sleep. The tears came as his breathing changed and his body relaxed into the bed. She gently touched the large bandage covering his left eye; she could see the bruising on his face radiating out from underneath. His nose was swollen and discolored as was his chin and lower lip. She could see the bandages circling his chest and ribs and noticed how his right arm was securely strapped across his chest. There were bruises and cuts on his hands and wrists and she could only imagine the extent of his bruising beneath the bandages. She could feel the heat beginning to radiate up from his head as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. A while later a light tap on the door caused her to look up as Dr. Merar entered and walked over to her side.

"Thank you for coming Howard."

"You're welcome Victoria, Eugene filled me in on some of the details involving Heath. What's say we take a good look at him," offered Howard as he smiled at Victoria.

Howard sat his bag on the dresser next to Heath's bed and began his examination. It was evident that the boy had taken quite a beating. Although the bruises were more than a week old they still stood out from his pale completion. As Howard removed the bandage that covered Heath's eye, Victoria gasped aloud as she saw the ugly wound. Poking around the sutured wound Howard elicited moans from Heath as he began to awaken.

"Good afternoon young man," stated Howard as Heath opened his eye and looked around the room.

"Doc," replied Heath rather groggily.

"Heath if you don't mind I'd like to take a good look at you, see how your injuries are healing."

"No need Doc, I'm fine." Replied Heath as he started to wake up.

Howard looked up at Victoria and then back down to his patient, "well Heath I think we have a difference of opinion. From the looks of you I'd say you're anything but all right."

Pushing himself up slowly, Heath sat up and looked the doctor in the eye. "I'm fine doc, I don't need no tending."

Victoria could see the sweat beading up on Heath's forehead; the effort it took for him to sit up in the bed was quickly taking its toll. "Heath please," pleaded Victoria as she placed her hand on his good shoulder.

He knew he shouldn't look up but he did. The sadness and worry in her eyes cut right into his heart, the last thing he'd wanted to do was to hurt this woman. Realizing the only way he could reverse that hurt and worry in her eyes was to let the doctor examine him. Lying back down on the bed Heath readied himself for the inevitable questions he knew the doctor would ask.

"Heath I'd first like to take a look at that eye of yours. I want to make sure there's no damage to the cornea. I'm not sure if I'll be able to see much it's still extremely swollen."

Heath turned his head as stared at the wall as the doctor poked and prodded around his eye. Taking a warm cloth Howard gently washed the area around Heath's eye before gently trying to pull his eyelids apart. As light found it's way into Heath's eye it sliced straight through to his brain. Crying out loud Heath grabbed Howard's arm and pulled him away from his face.

"Please doc, no more." Heath stated through clenched teeth.

"All right Heath, the fact your eye is still sensitive to light is a good sign." Said Howard as he readied a clean bandage. "I'd like to leave the sutures in a few more days Heath, I'm also going to place this gauze underneath the bandage to help pad your eye a little."

Heath let the doctor tend to the wounds on his face and hands as he stared at the ceiling trying hard to quell the pounding in his head. It wasn't until Howard unwrapped his ribs that Heath showed some discomfort. Victoria took one look at his clenched jaw and the beads of sweat rolling off his forehead and knew he was in pain. As Victoria looked down at Heath's chest and stomach she immediately knew why. His stomach and chest were covered with bruises, some as black as night and others that changed from a deep purple, to a dark blue and then to a greenish yellow color. The fact that he was so thin also alarmed her, his ribs stuck out and his stomach sank in.

Howard pressed and felt all around Heath's ribs and stomach area. The tenderness and the way Heath jumped when he pressed on his stomach caused Howard the greatest concern. "Heath how long has this area been so tender?" Asked Howard as he positioned himself near Heath's head.

"Bout a week now," replied Heath quietly.

"Any trouble eating? Keeping things down?"

"Some."

Victoria looked across the bed at Howard, he could see the worry in her eyes as she turned and looked back down at Heath.

"Heath I want you to let me know immediately if your stomach gets any worse, all right?" Stated Howard in a stern voice.

Heath nodded his head and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"You've got several broken ribs and that collar bone isn't going to heal over night. You're to get plenty of rest and the more you stay in bed the better. Let me rewrap these ribs of yours and we'll have Silas bring you up something to eat, you're getting a little to thin. Next time I see you I want to see some more meat on those bones Heath." Stated Howard, as he looked Heath in his good eye.

Heath remained quiet as Howard finished up and finally left the room with Victoria. Slowly pulling himself up he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. The room spun for a moment causing him to garb on to the dresser for support before everything once again settled down. Picking up the picture of his mother, he stared at her smiling face. But today her warm smile brought him no joy. Laying her picture face down on his dresser he walked over to the window and stared out at the corral. He watched as the hands worked with a fresh crop of new horses. Normally he enjoyed watching the men work but even this couldn't stop him from remembering her face, her eyes. The anguished hopeless look in her eyes as the sheriff straddled her was burned into his memory forever. The frustration and anger he felt not being able to help her still burned inside him, nothing it seemed could extinguish it. There was no way to make it right, no way to take away the pain, and no way to bring her back.

Howard and Victoria were greeted at the bottom of the stairs by three anxious faces and one whirlwind. "Well?" Questioned Nick as he walked up to Howard.

"Well Nick I'm afraid Heath isn't going to be much help around the ranch for quite some time." Replied Howard as Silas handed him his coat and hat. "He's going to need plenty of rest and a lot of rehabilitation once that collar bone heals. I've asked your mother to keep an eye on him. I'm a little concerned about how tender his abdomen is, especially after all this time."

"Is there anything else we can do?" Piped up Audra.

"Just make sure he gets plenty of rest and food. He needs to build his strength back up."

"May we go up and see him?" Questioned Audra as she started to climb the stairs.

"Audra lets give Heath a chance to rest, he's exhausted." Stated Victoria as she held onto Audra's arms. "You can visit with him later. The same goes for you Nick." Added Victoria as she watched her middle son take the steps two at a time.

Stopping in his tracks Nick turned around to address his mother. "I'm just making sure he has everything he needs."

Victoria folded her arms across her chest and gave Nick her best you had better do as I ask look.

Seeing the serious look on his mother's face Nick retraced his steps down the stairs. "Boys why don't you and Audra go into the study, I'll be with you in a moment." Stated Victoria as she escorted Dr. Merar to the door.

"Victoria be sure and send for me if there are any changes for the worse in Heath's condition." Stated Howard as he put on his hat and opened the door.

"I will Howard, thank you." Closing the door, Victoria leaned against it and closed her eyes. Her children were home; all those nights of worrying and waiting were finally over. She marveled at the way Nick finally allowed Heath into his heart. She knew the bond between them would only grow stronger with time. Time, time could heal all wounds, but could it heal Heath's?

Nick had just finished handing Jarrod a glass of whiskey when Victoria entered the study. Walking up to Nick and Jarrod, Victoria started asking questions. "Eugene explained Heath's injuries," she began as she looked over at her youngest son. "But I need to know what happened to him, why is he so withdrawn?"

Nick looked into his mother's eyes and saw her pain. She wanted to help Heath but needed to understand how. "Sit down mother, this isn't going to be easy." Said Nick as he escorted his mother to a chair.

Surrounded by her two eldest sons, Victoria listened as they told of the brutality Heath had suffered through, alone. The countless beatings he had endured at the hands of a madman and his henchmen. The only bright spot had come when a young woman befriended him and cared enough to seek out help. The young women had been killed in the attempt to free Heath, and Heath couldn't seem to get past it. He blamed himself for her death.

"These past few days have been the worst. He's shutting us out more and more." Stated Nick, "the entire trip home we knew he was feeling poorly but he wouldn't let us help him. Talk about a pig headed mule!"

About as pig headed as somebody else I know, whispered Gene as he leaned in towards Audra.

Whipping around Nick pointed a finger at Eugene, "I heard that!"

Ignoring Nick, Jarrod turned towards his mother, "we've tried telling him none of this was his fault but he refuses to talk about any of it. Every time we try and bring it up he just builds his wall higher."

Victoria sat and absorbed everything her sons said. There had to be a way to reach Heath. She simply would not let him wallow in self-pity forever. "Right now he needs our support, all of our support." Stated Victoria as she looked up at Nick. "We need to keep him engaged in the daily goings on of the ranch. The more we engage him in every day activities the less time he'll have to sit and think about the past."

"Mother are you sure that's a good idea?" Questioned Jarrod as he leaned forward.

"No Jarrod, but I will not sit by and watch him tear himself apart. I think when he's finally ready he'll tell us his feelings." Replied Victoria. Even as the words left her lips she was unsure she was doing the right thing. Was ignoring what happened to Heath the right way to get through to him? Only time would tell. 

He awoke slowly as a cool cloth once again soothed his hot neck and chest. The beating in his head still remained as he pondered weather or not to fully awaken or to try once again to gain some relief from his constant pain. Hearing a feminine voice humming quietly next to him he decided to open his eye. "Well hello big brother," greeted Audra happily as she smiled down at him.

The blueness of her eyes startled him momentarily; visions of Mary swam around in his head as he tried to push them back down below the surface.

Seeing the sudden look of alarm on his face worried Audra. "Heath what is it? Should I get Mother or Nick?"

Realizing he alarmed his sister he tried to correct the rapidly deteriorating situation. "Sorry sis, guess I'm just not used to seeing such a pretty face when I wake up." He stated, trying to cover his lie with a smile.

Audra smiled back at her brother, "you certainly are a charmer Heath." She stated before bending over and kissing his forehead. Placing her hand on his forehead and ruffling his hair slightly she confirmed what her lips had felt; his head was very warm to the touch. "Can I get you something to drink?" She asked cheerfully as she re-moistened the cloth and used it to wipe Heath's forehead.

"Thanks sis," replied Heath as he tried to remain upbeat in front of his sister.

Audra helped him drink the cool liquid; the constant pounding in his head seemed to diminish slightly as the water made its way down his throat. Lying back in the bed he took a closer look at his little sister. He could see the worry etched clearly on her face even as she tried to hide it behind a smile. His heart sank a little as he realized he was the reason for that worry.

"How's the dance coming along?" He asked trying to lighten her mood. Pulling her chair just a little closer to his bed, Audra began telling him everything she'd done and was planning for the up coming dance. As Heath listened he found himself slowly drifting away, he watched as Audra's lips moved but no sound came out. The walls of his room started to swirl and melt away revealing the cold stonewalls of his former jail cell. As his prison once again formed around him, John Crocker's laugh echoed through his head. Bars appeared in his minds eye in front of Audra as the form of John Crocker rose up behind her. Heath watched as Audra continued to smile and chat away as the demon known as John Crocker drew ever closer to her.

"What's the matter boy?" Laughed John as he placed his hand on Audra's shoulder. "Don't think I'm good enough for your little sister?" He asked as he threw his head back and laughed. Heath watched as Audra looked up at him and smiled lovingly. Fear, rage, and sheer hatred raced through his blood as he struggled to get up out of bed. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder and stomach he struggled to his feet. His one mission was to protect his sister, he couldn't and wouldn't allow what happened to Mary to happen again, he'd die first.

Watching as Heath's eye glazed over as he struggled to get out of bed, Audra became frightened. "Heath you shouldn't be up," she stated in a worried voice as she held onto his arm. She could feel his body shaking and saw both fear and then hatred in his eye as he looked right past her.

Brushing Audra to the side with his left arm, Heath reached for John. Grabbing him by the neck, Heath pushed him up against the dresser and tried to choke the life out of him.

"Heath No!" Shouted Audra as she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away from Nick.

Looking into Heath's eye, Nick knew he wasn't there. His brother was in a different time and place. Grabbing Heath's arm he tried to break his brothers grip without inflicting further injury on him. Heath's grip was amazingly strong given his current physical condition. Even using both his hands, Nick was having a hard time pulling Heath off. "Finally breaking his brothers grip Nick tried to get through to him as Heath continued to struggle. "Heath... Heath it's me Nick!" He shouted.

Heath couldn't see or hear his brother, he only saw and heard John Crocker. Having the use of only one arm made subduing John extremely difficult. Ignoring his own pain he continued to try and gain the upper hand, Audra's cries only fueled his intensity.

"Heath damit! Calm down!" Shouted Nick as he wrestled as gently as he could with his brother. Dodging Heath's attempt at punches, Nick grabbed Heath's left arm and twisted it around behind his back. Pushing him forward Nick used his new leverage to pin Heath up against the dresser.

With Audra's cries still ringing in his ears, Heath tried to use all his remaining strength to break free of John's grasp. Feeling Heath's struggles intensify, Nick pressed him harder against the dresser while still trying to communicate who he was.

The pressure against his weakened chest was just to great; darkness invaded the edges of his vision as his ribcage refused to expand far enough for his lungs to draw in air. Feeling Heath's resistance ease some, Nick loosed his grip on Heath's arm slightly but kept him firmly pressed against the dresser.

As Jarrod dashed into the room he saw Nick struggling with Heath. As the darkness finally took him over, Heath collapsed into Nick's arms.

"Jarrod help me with him," pleaded Nick frantically as he tried to cradle Heath in his arms. Rushing to his brothers' side, Jarrod helped Nick carry Heath back over to the bed. After finally getting him situated in bed, Nick carefully looked him over to make sure he hadn't sustained any new injuries.

Hearing the swish of his mothers dress, Nick looked up as she rushed up next to him. "Nick what happened? She asked as she looked down on Heath's pale sweaty face.

"I'm not sure Mother," answered Nick quietly as he stared down at Heath.

Looking over to Audra for answers, Victoria found her nestled in Jarrod's protective arms. "Audra can you explain what happened?" She asked while brushing the tears off her daughter's cheeks.

"Oh Mother it was awful," she cried as she fell into Victoria's arms. " One minute Heath was asking me about the dance and the next he was up and trying to strangle Nick." Nick looked up when Audra said his name and Victoria could clearly see the red marks on his neck.

"Nick did you say anything to him?" Questioned Jarrod as he joined Nick at Heath's bedside.

"No," came Nick's solemn reply before turning his attention back to Heath.

"Nick you must have done something," exclaimed Jarrod as he turned Nick towards him. "Why else would he try and harm you?"

"I'm telling you I didn't do or say anything!" Shouted Nick as he poked Jarrod in the chest with his finger.

Standing his ground Jarrod looked directly in to Nick's eyes, what he saw there he hadn't seen sense his father's death over six years ago. "I'm sorry Nick."

Taking his brothers apology in stride Nick once again turned his attentions towards his little brother. Looking down on Heath, he wondered how it was possible for someone to look so pale and still be alive. Sitting down in the chair next to Heath's bed, Nick took the cloth out of the water basin and started wiping Heath's face and chest. He watched as Heath's chest barely rose at all; his body was so still it really started to worry him.

"Mother I think we should send for the doctor," said Nick as he turned slowly towards her. "I think something's wrong."

Victoria walked up to the side of the bed and placed her hand on Heath's forehead. "Dear god he's burning up. Jarrod go downstairs and get Eugene, tell him to bring up plenty of ice from the cellar. Audra go and get one of the hands, have them ride into town for the doctor."

Dr. Merar drove his small buggy as fast as his horse could take him. He had a pretty good idea what was wrong with Heath and he had little time to waste. Pulling up in front of the big house he was meet by Ciego who took his horse and buggy from him. Silas met him at the front door and took his coat and hat quickly before leading him up the grand staircase to Heath's room.

The mood in Heath's room was one of worry and frustration. Five extremely worried faces looked up at the doctor as he entered the room and walked over next to Heath's bed. Looking down at Heath the first thing he noticed was his pale complexion, the second was the fine layer of perspiration that coated his face, neck, and chest. Taking out his watch he picked up Heath's wrist and began timing his heart rate, just as he had expected it was well above normal. He could feel the intense heat rising off of Heath's body as he began to examine his chest, ribs, and stomach area. Cutting off the bandages that encircled Heath's chest and stomach area, Howard began feeling around. The area was still very rigid and bruised, and this had Howard worried. Standing up he walked over and faced Victoria.

"Victoria, I'm going to have to operate. I believe Heath may have injured his spleen. I suspect that it may be the cause for his high fever." Said Howard as he held Victoria's hand.

Victoria looked around at her children before answering Howard, "do what you think is best Howard, just please make him well again." Stated Victoria as she squeezed his hand.

"Doc, how are his chances?" Questioned Nick as he took a step towards Howard.

"I'm not going to lie Nick, they're not good. If his spleen has indeed ruptured then his abdomen has been filling with bacteria for quite some time now." Replied Howard, turning away from Nick he walked back to the dresser next to Heath's bed and readied his instruments. "I'll need some more light and more ice for Heath. We need to bring his temperature down more."

"I'll get some more lanterns," replied Jarrod as he dashed from the room.

"I'll bring up some more ice," said Eugene as he followed Jarrod out the door.

"Audra could you bring me some hot water and plenty of towels," asked Howard as he began to ready his patient. With a quick nod Audra left the room to get the items Howard requested.

"Nick I may need you or Jarrod to give him some blood," said Howard as he looked up at Nick.

"Sure thing doc," answered Nick as he continued to stare at Heath.

The room was soon bathed in light as Nick and Eugene continued to place more ice around Heath. "That's enough for now boys." Stated Howard as he started to wash Heath's abdomen. "I'll need you to stay in case Heath needs a transfusion Nick. But I'm afraid everyone else must leave."

"I'm sorry Howard but I'm not leaving Heath's side." Stated Victoria defiantly as she walked up next to the bed. "Besides you'll need someone to assist you." She added as she looked him in the eye.

"All right Victoria but just you and Nick, I don't want to run the risk of further infection." Stated Howard as he readied his instruments. Jarrod, Audra, and Eugene reluctantly left the room only to stand in the hallway outside of Heath's room.

"I'm going to give him some chloroform but only a little, his breathings already impaired. Nick I'll need you to keep a close eye on him, let me know if anything changes or if he starts to come around." Stated Howard as he washed his instruments in the hot water Audra had provided him.

Pulling a chair up to the side of the bed opposite Howard, Nick sat down and watched his new brother.

"Victoria, if you'll stand over here." Said Howard as he motioned for Victoria to join him next to the bed. Pointing down at Heath, Howard explained the procedure to Victoria. "I'm going to make an incision here, once I locate the spleen I'll tie off the blood vessels to it so I can remove it and minimize bleeding. I'll need you to hold the forceps for me, I may ask you to wipe blood away. Can you handle that Victoria?"

"Yes," replied Victoria as she took up her position next to the doctor. Taking one last look at Heath's pale face before they began, she sent a silent prayer up to heaven.

Nick watched as Heath's chest moved up and down ever so slowly. Even as Howard cut into Heath nothing about him changed. He didn't move, he didn't cry out, his breathing never even changed. Nick had been ready to do battle in order to get Heath to remain still while the doctor worked, but Heath hadn't moved. He almost wished Heath had fought with him, at least then he'd know Heath had some fight left in him. But this, this was hard to take. His brother looked more like a corpse than a person.

"Victoria, hold the clamp right here." Stated Howard as he positioned the clamp in Victoria's hand. "I'm going to tie off the blood vessels to the spleen," he said as Victoria watched him work the needle and thread inside the wound. "There that's the last one, now I'll cut them away and pull out the spleen."

Victoria watched as Howard cut the last blood vessel and pulled out the spleen. "Looks like there's a small laceration on the backside." Stated Howard as he turned Heath's spleen over in his hand. "The contents of his spleen have been slowly leaking out into his abdomen. That's why his temperatures so high. Hold this cloth inside the wound while I heat this," stated Howard as he walked over to the fire with a small metal rod.

"OK Victoria you can remove the towel now, just hold the clamp wide open for me."

Victoria did as asked and watched as Howard carefully lowered the hot instrument into Heath's wound. Small trails of smoke came rising out of the cavity as the doctor cauterized the ends of the blood vessels to stop any further bleeding. "I don't see any further damage, Victoria. Let me wash this out and then I'll sew him back up." Stated Howard as he took the warm wet clothes from the bowl next to him and began cleaning out the wound.

Victoria turned her head away from the gory site and looked up at Nick. He was quietly sitting by Heath's head wiping the sweat off of his face. Victoria could clearly see the concern on Nick's face as he looked down at his younger brother. "Hold on Heath, were almost done," thought Victoria as she turned her attention back to the task at hand.

Howard had the incision sewed up in no time and once again checked Heath's pulse. He frowned as Heath's pulsed raced along under his finger. "There's not much left to do but wait." Stated Howard as he looked up at Victoria. "I'm not sure how long his spleens been leaking. We'll have to see if his body can fight off the infection."

"Nick why don't you go downstairs and tell everyone what's happened. I'll stay with Heath." Stated Victoria as she walked up next to Nick.

"All right Mother, but I'll be back." Said Nick as he rose up and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Victoria watched as Nick left the room, turning to Howard she spoke. "He still looks so pale Howard, isn't there anything more we can do?"

"Victoria I wish there were. Heath's young and he's strong, both those things should work in his favor." Replied Howard.

Victoria knew Howard was right but something inside her told her there was more dragging Heath down than just his physical injuries. Something else had happened in that jail cell, something Heath couldn't or wouldn't tell them about.

As day turned into night, time passed by slowly as the entire family assisted by Doctor Merar took turns keeping Heath bathed in ice and watched over him for any sign of his awakening. "Mother why don't you, Gene and Audra go and get some rest, Nick and I'll look after Heath." Stated Jarrod as he held on to his mother's arms.

Looking up into her eldest son's blue eyes had always brought Victoria great comfort and tonight was no exception. "Jarrod please come and wake me the moment he wakes up, all right?" Stated Victoria as she hugged her son.

"Certainly Mother," answered Jarrod as he released her.

Nick looked up from Heath's side as he heard the door open. He watched as his mother, Gene, and Audra left the room. "I told them to get some sleep," stated Jarrod as he walked up next to Nick. "Maybe you should join them, I can watch Heath."

"I'm staying Jarrod, I have a feeling he's gonna need me." Said a very worried Nick before turning his attention back on Heath.

Jarrod took a seat across the bed from Nick and watched as Heath continued to battle for his life. His cheeks had taken on a reddish glow that looked very unnatural to Jarrod. The rest of his face was so pale in comparison; the redness of his cheeks reminded him of the makeup most saloon girls wore.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep but Nick's loud voice woke him right up. He opened his eyes only to find Nick fighting to keep Heath down on the bed. For some reason Heath was shouting and fighting with Nick.

His one and only thought was to help Mary. Mary was in trouble and he need to find her. He had to find a way to get out of his cell so he could save her from John Crocker. But John's men had him pinned down on the dirty cell floor. Their hands were holding him down as their feet kicked him and stomped on him. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get away from them, he couldn't get free. Then he heard her scream. Mary, she was close and John had her. John's laughter filled the small cell as his men held Heath to the floor and laughed along with their boss. Struggling as hard as he could he was no match for the men that held him. Hearing Mary's quiet sobs as John had his way with her took all the fight out of him. He lay back and let the men beat him. Closing his eye and knowing that he had failed her once again he retreated back, back away from John Crocker and his men. Back away from everyone. 

He was dumped back in to the dark sea once again. But this time he had to struggle to stay afloat. No comforting visions greeted him as he strained to keep his head above water. The waves no longer gently carried him along; instead they tried to push him under. The longer he struggled the more combative the waves became; they crashed over his head with increasing frequency. Their icy fingers stabbing at him, holding him under until he thought his lungs would burst before releasing him only to start the torment all over again. His body began to go numb as the waters icy hold chilled him to the bone. His arms and legs grew more and more sluggish as the waters icy chill enveloped him. As his head started to sink below the waters surface his thoughts turned towards his brother Nick. Nick wouldn't understand, he wouldn't understand why he had to give up, why he needed peace. Nick would only hate him for giving up, for not fighting for what he wanted, what he believed in. Nick had finally accepted him as a brother and he was throwing it all away. He was just so tired; he couldn't fight the waters pull alone. As thoughts of failing his brother ran through his head Heath found a new strength. Kicking as hard and as fast as his sluggish legs could carry him he broke through the surface on last time. Calling out his brother's name he reached up with his left arm as a huge wave crashed over his head and drove him back down into the cold icy depths. As the water invaded his mouth and swept down his throat, his heart ached with the loss of his family. As he closed his eyes and gave into the inevitable he felt a tug on his arm.

One minute Heath had been combative and fighting to get free and the next comatose. Jarrod was at his side now as Nick checked Heath over.

"Nick what happened?" Questioned Jarrod as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Nick looked up and Jarrod could see the pain and worry deeply etched on his tired face. "I'm not sure Jarrod," Nick began slowly. "One minute he was screaming at someone and telling them to stay away from Mary, and the next he just seemed to give up and slipped back down into the bed."

Jarrod reached down and felt Heath's forehead, "Nick he's even hotter than before!" Exclaimed a worried Jarrod, "I'll be right back with the doctor," he added before racing from the room.

Nick placed his hand on Heath's head and felt waves of heat just radiating off of him. Breaking up some more ice he placed it around his brother in an effort to cool him. Just as he sat back down and began wiping his brothers brow, Heath started to struggle weakly. Fearing that Heath would injure himself further, Nick tried to get him to quiet down. Pushing down gently on his left shoulder Nick tried to keep Heath from moving about. "Come on Heath settle down, you're gonna be fine boy just relax."

Nick watched as Heath opened and closed his mouth in an attempt to gulp in air. Nick felt Heath's struggles decrease before rising up once again. As he looked down he saw his brothers eye open slightly, then Heath uttered three words that tore straight into and through his heart. "Nick... help... me..."

Grabbing Heath's outstretched hand Nick pulled him forward and embraced him. "I'm here Heath, I'm here." He repeated over and over again as he gently cradled his brother in his arms. He could feel Heath shaking as he held his brother and rocked him gently as they sat on the bed together. Heath's hand was locked around Nick's arm, Nick was surprised at the strength Heath still possessed.

Jarrod quickly followed by Doctor Merer rushed into Heath's room. They were surprised to find Nick sitting on Heath's bed with his brother cradled in his arms. "He's all right doc," Nick said quietly as Heath's head rested on his shoulder. "I think his fever may have broken."

Howard reached up and felt Heath's forehead, it did indeed feel cooler than earlier. Taking out his watch he gripped Heath's wrist as it lay limply in Nick's lap and checked his pulse. For the first time all day Heath's pulse was almost back to normal. "I see you're trying to take my job away from me," stated Howard as he smiled down at Nick. "You're right, his fevers broken."

Jarrod let out a sigh of relief and walked up to the bed next to his brothers. Reaching down he placed his hand on Heath's head; he did indeed feel cooler than he had just a few moments ago.

"Why don't you lie him back down Nick, that way I can get a better look at him." Stated Howard as he walked up along side Nick.

As Nick started to lean forward so he could gently place Heath back on the bed he felt his brother grip his arm even tighter. "Don't...let... me...go." Heath said more as a moan than anything else. Sitting back up Nick felt his brother relax once again. "I don't think he wants ta lie down doc." Replied Nick, as he kept a firm grip on his little brother.

"All right Nick, just make sure he doesn't move around to much. I don't want his incision opening up. Try and get him to drink if you can, there's a pitcher on the table." Stated Howard as he poured Nick a glass and set it on the dresser. "Jarrod why don't you help me change these wet sheets while Nick holds Heath."

Once the sheets were changed Nick tried to lay Heath down on the bed but Heath still wouldn't let go of his arm. Holding onto his brother Nick placed himself between Heath and the headboard. Leaning back against the headboard he laid his younger brother back against his chest so he was in a reclined position. This gave Howard a chance to check Heath's incision.

"How's it look Doc?" Asked Nick as he continued to hold Heath.

"Fine Nick, just fine," replied Howard as he placed a clean bandage on the wound. "I'd say he's finally beaten the infection. Now we have to build up his strength."

"Nick you look exhausted," stated Jarrod as he sat in the chair next to Heath's bed. "Why don't you let me take him for a while so you can catch some shut eye."

"I can't leave him right now Jarrod," replied Nick as he looked at his older brother. "He needs me."

As Jarrod looked at Nick and Heath together he believed what Nick said to be true. Some how his younger brothers had formed a bond so strong it had saved one of them from death. Heath needed Nick now more than ever, Nick was his anchor. Nick was the one person he could count on to pull him up out of the abyss.

As the morning sun found it's way into Heath's room, it's rays washed over a site Victoria thought she may never see. Nick lay up against the headboard of Heath's bed sleeping with his little brother resting against him. Walking up next to the sleeping pair, Victoria reached down and felt Heath's forehead. She was relieved to find it cool, his face held more color this morning as well she noted. Bending down she placed a kiss on the top of Nick's head.

Slowly waking, Nick looked up to find his Mother standing over him and smiling. "Morning Mother, how's Heath?" He asked feeling his brothers head.

"His fevers gone," replied Victoria as she watched her son attend to his brother.

"He had a rough night," exclaimed Nick as Victoria adjusted the blankets around Heath.

"I don't think he's the only one," answered Victoria as she observed the dark circles under Nick's eyes. "I can take care of him now Nick, you need some more rest." Victoria watched as Nick looked down at Heath, felt his forehead and opened his mouth to object. "Nicholas, you won't do him any good if you make yourself sick."

Realizing his mother was right he gently eased himself out from underneath Heath. Making sure his brother was securely tucked under the covers Nick turned and kissed his mother's cheek. "Come and wake me if he needs me."

Embracing her son before he left, Victoria assured him that she would.

It wasn't until late afternoon that Heath started to regain consciousness. His body felt weighted down as he lay in the bed deciding weather or not he wanted to attempt opening his eyes. Feeling a gentle touch on his cheek he decided to try. Victoria was standing next to his bed smiling as the late afternoon sun reflected off the walls behind her. It took him a moment to realize where he was before he tried to move. The pain in his stomach wasn't as sharp as he remembered but it was still there.

"Heath, lie still. Let me get you some water." Reaching over to the dresser Victoria picked up the glass of water, gently lifting up Heath's head she helped him slowly drink.

The water felt wonderful going down his parched throat. As he slowly finished the glass Victoria offered him another. Shaking his head no, he laid back and closed his eye for a moment. Feeling Victoria's fingers gently comb through his hair he looked up at her. The woman he longed to call mother looked down on him with such love in her eyes that he had to look away. "Heath, what is it?" Questioned Victoria as she saw the hurt look in his eye before he turned away.

Realizing she'd read his face he cursed himself before turning his head back towards her. "It's nothing ma'am." He replied quietly.

Reaching down and cupping his cheek in her hand she tried to break through the new wall he was building. "I've seen and heard many things in my day Heath, and I can most certainly tell when someone I love is lying to me. Sweetheart, I know your hiding something from us, from me. Something that happened to you in that town."

His heart beat faster and faster and his breathing quickened as he realized Victoria was on to him. His heart ached at the thought of bringing this magnificent woman pain. He had already hurt her by coming here, he couldn't hurt her again by letting her know what a failure he'd become. "I'm just tired is all ma'am." He answered turning his head away from her again and closing his eye.

The word "ma'am" tore through her heart. She just wanted to hold him, to take all his hurt and pain away. "All right Heath. But know I'll be here when you're ready to talk sweetheart." She said as she once again ran her fingers thorough his hair. "I'll be right back with some soup."

As her heard her footsteps leave his bedside and cross the floor to his door, he turned his head and watched her leave. Closing his eye and clenching his left fist he cursed himself for causing her pain 

"Heath, it's your move." Stated Audra as she looked across the checker board at her brother.

"Huh...Oh, sorry sis." Replied Heath as he absently moved one of his pieces to another spot on the board before turning his head back towards the fire.

Audra watched as the fires reflection danced on Heath's face. His many cuts and bruises were slowly, thankfully, starting to fade away. Dr. Merer had taken the stitches out of his chin and from underneath his left eye but the eye remained covered due to it's continued sensitivity to light. His nose had a little bump in the middle where it had been broken but he was finally able to breath through it without much trouble. His right arm still remained in a sling and wasn't of much use to him, but he didn't complain about it and this bothered Audra. Normally you couldn't get Heath or Nick to sit still for more than five minutes during the day. But ever since Heath returned home all he did was sit around in his own protective private cocoon. Oh he participated in family functions but always remained in the background only answering questions if they happened to come his way. Once Dr. Merer had given him the freedom to walk around Audra figured with his great love for the outdoors, Heath would be anxious to go outside and walk around the ranch. But that hadn't been the case, most of the time Heath laid up in his room staring at the ceiling or out the window at something only he could see. For Audra, seeing him this way was worse than seeing the physical scares the beatings had given him. She wanted her big brother back and would do anything to make him feel whole again.

"Heath, we don't have to play any more if you don't want too." She stated, trying to draw him into a conversation. "It's a lovely evening outside, we could go for a walk."

"Sorry sis, I'm not really up to takin a walk just yet." He replied quietly as he threw her a small smile hoping that would appease her.

"How about just to mother's garden? We could sit and you could teach me about the stars again." Stated Audra anxiously as she tried to get Heath involved.

"Maybe another night sis," replied Heath as he slowly rose from his chair. "I'm a little tired, I think I'll head on up to bed."

Audra watched as Heath slowly left the living room and made his way up the grand staircase. Looking over at her mother she saw the same sad look on her face as she too watched Heath mount the stairs.

Jarrod having watched and heard everything that was said between Heath and Audra walked over to his little sister and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You tried sis, that's all we can do."

Standing up and hugging her brother, Audra released the tears she'd been holding back. "Oh Jarrod, he's still so distant. Why won't he come back to us?" She sobbed quietly as her oldest brother held her close.

"We have to give him time little sister. He's gone through an awful lot lately and right now he needs our support and understanding. Remember, he's not used to having a family around to help him with his problems." Replied Jarrod as he released Audra.

"I know Jarrod, it's just I miss him so much. He's here but he's not really here with us." Replied Audra as she heard the front door open and watched as Nick walked in. She quickly wiped her cheeks in an effort to hide her tears but they hadn't gone unnoticed.

"What's wrong Audra?" Asked Nick as he strode into the living room his spurs jingling.

"Sorry Nick you'd have to be a girl to understand," said Audra as she tried to cover up the real reason for her tears.

"Oh," replied Nick as he fumbled uncharacteristically with his hat. Looking around the room he immediately noticed Heath was missing. "Where's Heath?" He questioned as he poured himself a drink.

"He's gone up to bed," replied Jarrod as he accepted a glass of brandy from Nick.

"What? This early?" Questioned Nick as he looked over at the grandfather clock.

"Seems he got tired of Audra beating him at checkers," chuckled Jarrod trying to ease the building tension in the room.

Hearing his brothers' nervous chuckle Nick had a pretty good idea why Audra had tears in her eyes when he first entered the room; and none of it had to do with beating Heath at checkers.

"Nick, where you going?" Asked Audra as Nick put down his drink and walked towards the stairs.

"To speak with Heath. I have some ranch business I need to discuss with him." Nick lied as he made his way up the stairs. Seeing light shine out from beneath Heath's door, Nick knocked and awaited Heath's invitation to enter. Instead of receiving that invitation Nick watched as the light coming from under Heath's door went out. Twisting the brass door handle Nick barged on into Heath's room, "what'd ya mean turning out the light! I know you heard me knock!" Shouted Nick as he walked up next to Heath who was sitting on his bed.

"Come on in Nick, " replied Heath as he slowly stood up and faced his brother in the darkened room.

"What's gotten into you Heath?" Questioned Nick as he stood nose to nose with Heath. "You know you left Audra downstairs crying. and mother well she's beside her self with worry." Stated Nick as he tried to crack through Heath's shell.

"I never asked no one to worry about me," Heath answered slowly as he tried to contain his emotions.

"Never asked... Damit Heath! That's what families do! They worry and take care of one another." Exclaimed Nick as he watched Heath's expressionless face stare back coldly at him. "Oh but I forgot, you never had a family did ya boy." Added Nick hoping to elicit some type of response from Heath. "Didn't that Mama of yours teach you anything, boy?" The words hurt his own heart as he spoke them but he had to find some way to reach Heath. Heath clenched his left fist and teeth before answering Nick, "you've got no right bad mouthin my mother."

"Then what gives you the right to hurt mine!" Stated Nick as he watched Heath's face turn from one of anger to shock.

"I never meant too..." he started before Nick cut him off.

"Oh so you never meant to alienate the one person in this house who accepted you with out question? Who loves you like one of her own children? Oh but that's right you never meant to hurt her." Stated Nick as he folded his arms across his chest.

Looking away from Nick, Heath had to get away, it was all too much. He didn't deserve their love, he didn't deserve their understanding or their sympathy. He didn't want to hurt them any more.

"Where do you think yer goin boy, were not done here!" Exclaimed Nick as he reached out and grabbed Heath's left arm.

Quickly pulling his arm out of Nicks grasp, Heath continued on towards the door. Cutting Heath off in front of the door Nick confronted him again. "I said were not done!" He stated loudly as he grabbed Heath by his upper arms being mindful of his broken collarbone.

"Let me go Nick," replied Heath in a tired voice that lacked emotion..

Nick looked into his brother's eye and saw defeat. He never figured Heath for a quitter and the sight rattled him. "No Heath I won't. It took me 24 years to find you and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let some backwoods sheriff take you away from me! What is it Heath? What is it you're not telling me?" Nick practically begged.

Seeing the hurt in his brothers eyes Heath felt even worse. "I'm not worth it Nick... just let me go."

"The only place you're going little brother is right out there on the range with me running this ranch! Right where you belong!" Replied Nick as he continued to hold Heath out in front of him.

"I'd like to Nick," stated Heath as he stood passively in front of Nick. "But I can't."

"That's nonsense Heath, I know I've been hard on you since you came but I was wrong. Dead wrong. I... I need you Heath." Said Nick as he tightened his grasp on his brothers' arms slightly.

Looking up into his brothers hazel eyes, Heath knew Nick meant every word. Believing himself not worthy of his brothers' love he looked away. "It's you who's wrong Nick, you don't need me. You should have let me rot back in that town."

"That's crazy! You didn't deserve the type of treatment you received Heath." Stated Nick as he let go of Heath's arms.

"Neither did she," replied Heath quietly as he looked up to Nick with a heavy heart before walking over towards the window.

Watching his brother slowly walk towards the window, Nick began to understand Heath's pain. Walking over to him, Nick put his arm on Heath's shoulder. "Your right Heath, Mary didn't deserve it either, she didn't deserve to die."

Heath sighed as his shoulders slumped forward, "I couldn't stop him." He said quietly as he stared out the window. The awful images of Mary sobbing as Johnnie lay atop her came roaring back.

"Heath you were locked up when Mary died, of course you couldn't stop it." Stated Nick as he turned Heath around. "Neither could Jarrod or I, it just all happened so fast."

"They were right next to me and I couldn't stop him," whispered Heath as he stared straight past Nick.

"Heath what are you talking about? Mary died in the alley, next to the saloon. You were still in the jail." Exclaimed Nick as he once again grabbed his brother's arms. The far away look in Heath's eye scared him.

"He wouldn't stop," whispered Heath as he saw the image played over and over again in his mind.

Nick watched as a single tear slowly trekked its way down Heath's cheek. Heath remained almost motionless as he stared ahead at only something only he could see.

Grabbing Heath's face and turning it towards him Nick tried to get through, "stop what Heath? Talk to me, I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

"It's all my fault Nick, he did it just to get to me." Stated Heath as he started to drift away from Nick.

"Did what, Heath?" Exclaimed Nick as he shook Heath by his arms. He watched as Heath leaned forward slightly gripping his right arm and moaned. Nick didn't like causing his brother pain but he had to find away inside, he had to find out what it was Heath was keeping from them.

"Nick you're hurting him!" Shouted Audra as she raced across the room and tried to pull Nick away from Heath. She'd been listening by the door and peeked inside just as Nick shook Heath.

"Audra let go!" Replied Nick as he grabbed her by the wrist and escorted her towards the door. "I'm not going to hurt him, I promise. I need to get through to him, trust me Audra." Said Nick as he escorted her out the door. "Look at him, something's eating him up inside and I need to find out what it is before it kills him." Added Nick as he pointed back in the room at Heath.

Audra stared at the shell Heath had become and knew Nick was right. "Please bring him back Nick," she said as she hugged him gently.

"I will honey, I promise," replied Nick as he kissed the top of her head. Closing the door to Heath's room he found his brother sitting on the floor by his window surrounded in moonlight. He sat Indian style with his hands in his lap, shoulders slumped forward and his head down. Sitting down along side him, Nick noticed Heath had his eye closed. The moonlight made his face appear even paler than it was or was it really that pale? Nick was no longer sure. What he did know for sure was that the little brother he'd fought so hard against just a few short weeks ago was slowly but surely slipping away. "Heath, let me help."

"I'm just so tired Nick," replied Heath just above a whisper as he remained motionless.

"Let me take some of the pain for you, that's what brothers do." Stated Nick as he put his arm across Heath's shoulders.

Heath stiffened at Nick's touch but then relaxed and let himself fall into his brothers embrace. "I'm the reason she's dead," Whispered Heath as Nick strengthened his hold.

"Crocker's the reason she's dead Heath, not you." Replied Nick surprised at Heath's remark.

"If I hadn't ridden into that town she'd still be alive," stated Heath as he stared at the floor.

"Maybe, maybe not Heath. Crocker was a mad man you witnessed that first hand. You know what he did to the family you found, to you for God's sake. Who's to say Mary's family wasn't going to be next. It's not your fault Heath." Stated Nick as he struggled to break through.

"You don't understand," Heath said quietly as he shook his head.

"Then make me understand Heath, what is it you can't tell me?" Asked Nick as he picked up his brothers head and looked him in the eye. "Please Heath, tell me."

The pleading tone in Nick's voice put him over the edge. The big brother he'd always longed to have was sitting right in front of him pouring his heart out. It all came out at once in one big emotional expenditure, "he raped her, right in front of me and I couldn't stop him Nick. My God I wanted to rip his heart out but I couldn't get to him."

Hearing Heath reveal the awful truth he'd held inside for so long warmed Nick's heart. "Heath you were behind bars, there's nothing you could have done. I'm sure Mary knew that." He said trying to make his brother understand.

"I can't get her screams out of my head Nick." Said Heath quietly as he looked up into Nick's hazel eyes.

"You can't let him win Heath, not now, not from the grave." Replied Nick as he saw the lost lonely look in Heath's eye. "He's gone and without knowing it you did stop him, he can't hurt anyone ever again."

"It still won't bring her back," he replied just barely audible.

"No Heath it won't. But you helped me to understand something tonight, something Mary said." Stated Nick hoping to perk up Heath's interest.

Picking up his head, Heath looked at the man sitting next to him on the floor and waited.

Nick tried to wait Heath out but couldn't, "after Mary was shot she mentioned she saw angels in the sky. What I didn't understand until now was what she said after that. She said "I didn't think they'd come for me," right before she died."

Heath turned his head and looked out the window and tried to remind himself to breath. As he looked up at the moon he could picture Mary's blue eyes smiling back at him. He remembered the dream, the beautiful waterfall; the snow capped mountains, the soft green grass, and Mary. She'd been so happy so alive, he remembered her sweet smell and the way her hair flowed behind her like water as she walked along with him. Her eyes sparkled as they talked and her laughter filled his heart with joy. He remembered what she said to him, when he asked her about the special place they were in. She'd said it was her home now or at least part of it and it was everything she had ever dreamed it would be. Was it just a dream or was there more to it?

Nick kept his hand across Heath's back as he sat in the moonlight with his brother. Heath's breathing had evened out some but Nick was still concerned, he wasn't sure anything he'd said to Heath was making a difference. That was until his brother began talking.

"I remember her Nick," stated Heath as he turned and looked at his brother. "She was so happy, so... free." He added quietly as the memory of Mary and the way she danced through the trees in her lavender dress spun around in the back of his head. "I wanted to stay Nick, but she told me I couldn't... that I had to go home to my brothers." Said Heath as the memory of Mary's hands on his own made his tingle again. He remembered why he wanted to stay, "I'm sorry Nick, if I would a known what pain comin here was gonna cause you all, I never would a come."

Nick heard the sincerity in Heath's voice and had to swallow a lump in his throat. "You know in the past few months Heath, I've heard you come up with some pretty ridiculous stuff, but this...this takes the cake." Nick stated as he rose up to his feet. "I knew they hit that hard head of yours but I guess I didn't know how hard until now."

Heath watched as Nick stood up and paced back and forth before finally stopping in front of him and planting his hands on his hips. "You're a Barkley boy, and this is where you belong! Now I won't hear otherwise so you best quit talkin foolish!" Stated Nick with authority. "I was wrong takin my anger out on you, it wasn't fair."

Slowly rising to his feet with some help from Nick, Heath looked his brother in the eye. "I never meant for you to question what type of a man your... our father was Nick."

" But I don't Heath, I know what type of a man Tom Barkley was. The only things I question are the choices he made. Like the one that caused me to miss the first twenty-four years of my little brothers life." Replied Nick as he smiled and placed a hand on Heath's shoulder.

Heath had to smile, all he ever wanted was Nick's approval. A warm feeling spread through his heart, one he hadn't felt in a long time. One he hoped never to loose. He still had reservations and decided to voice them, "I'm not sure I can be a constant reminder of yo... our fathers betrayal to your ma Nick."

Nick had seen the sparkle in Heath's eye just moments ago now turn back to a dull ember. The guilt Heath must feel to say such things overwhelmed Nick. He had to set his brother right, "Heath that's not what mother sees when she looks at you." Began Nick as he walked with Heath over to his bed and sat down beside him. "I know you remind her a lot of father, you remind all of us of him. You have his laugh and eyes. I couldn't see it at first like mother did because I didn't want to Heath. But I do now." Said Nick with conviction. "If only you could've see how worried mother was when you didn't come home. She thinks of you as one of her own Heath."

Heath looked away from Nick and out the window once again. His body was exhausted and his brain just didn't want to process what Nick was trying to explain to him. How could she think of him as one of her own? Especially with what his being represented. Closing his eye he tried to quiet his thoughts.

Feeling Heath sway slightly Nick coaxed him into lying down. Watching as his brother ease his tired form down into the bed Nick drew up the covers. "We'll talk more in the morning Heath, you've got a ranch to help me run boy." Nick said quietly before turning towards the door. 

Nick almost missed Heath's quiet heart felt response. The "thanks Nick" his younger brother uttered quietly made his heart beat a little faster in his chest. Closing the door to Heath's room, Nick walked into his own and knelt down in front of his window and looked up at the moon. "I don't understand what happened between you and Heath's ma Father, and I probably never will. But I promise you Heath'll take his rightful place as part of this family and one of your sons. I'll see to it." 

The scent of fresh hay filled his nostrils as he attempted to clean out the barn with only one good arm. Awkward as it may have been Heath was enjoying the chance to get outside. The smells surrounding him in the barn were an added bonus as he went about his work. He'd had about all the pampering he could take in the weeks since his return to the ranch. Once doctor Merer gave him the OK for light physical labor Heath made a beeline for the barn.

Walking into the barn Nick noticed his little brother raking out one of the far stalls. Resting his arms on the stall next to him, Nick smiled. "You know mothered have your hide if she knew what you were doin out here."

Heath smiled and kept up with his work as beads of sweat slowly ran down the sides of his face. It felt good to be outside doing an honest days work. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, and one he thought he might never again. Muscles that lay dormant while he healed were once again awoken from their slumber.

"You know Heath, yer just about the skinniest one-handed cowboy I think I've ever laid eyes on." Laughed Nick as he poked fun at his younger brother. Deep down inside he was relieved to see Heath out and about. The color had finally returned to his face along with the light in his eyes.

"Don't you have something you could be doin?" Questioned Heath as turned around with the rake in his hand and faced Nick almost playfully.

The playful quality in Heath's eyes matched that of his father and Nick stood staring speechless at him.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day," said Heath as he turned around and went back to his raking shaking his head and smiling.

Snapping out of his stupor, Nick shot back. " Never thought you'd see what boy?"

Slowly turning around to face his brother, Heath rested his left arm across the top of his rake. "Never thought I'd see the day when the mighty Nick Barkley was speechless." Snickered Heath as he threw Nick a lopsided grin.

Stepping around the stall Nick stood face to face with Heath. "If only you weren't injured boy," Nick threatened with his fist before breaking into a smile and slapping Heath's good shoulder.

The smiles both brothers wore were genuine; they'd each finally found the missing piece they'd always known was out there. The missing piece that finally made them whole.

"How about a nice cold glass of Silas's lemonade? From the looks of you, I'd say you could use one." Exclaimed Nick as he flecked some of the sweat of Heath's brow with his glove.

"Sounds good Nick," replied Heath as he leaned the rake against the stalls wall and walked towards the door with his brother.

Victoria watched as Nick and Heath exited the barn. They looked so natural together, as though they'd always known one another. It was heart warming to see the smiles on their faces and to watch them as they talked about only something they were privy too. She was also glad to see the changes in Heath; he was once again starting to enjoy life.

Nick had explained to her the awful truth about what happened while Heath had been held captive. She immediately knew why the gentle man had been so withdrawn. Her heart went out to him as she realized the real reason for his continued suffering. It had taken Nick to break through Heath's protective shell and claim him back, and for that she would be forever grateful.

Walking back to the kitchen doorway she watched as the young men came strolling through the back door and headed straight for the icebox. She laughed quietly as Nick forced Heath to sit as he grabbed two glasses and the pitcher of lemonade. She watched the expression of adoration on Heath's face as he watched Nick get their drinks ready. Once they were seated and consuming their lemonade she decided to make her presence known.

"Good afternoon boys," she stated gracefully as she flowed into the room. Leaning down she placed a kiss on first Nick's head and then Heath's.

"Afternoon Mother," exclaimed Nick as he downed the rest of his lemonade in one gulp.

"Afternoon," replied Heath rather shyly as he wiped the sweat off his brow with his shirtsleeve.

"Are you feeling all right Heath?" Questioned Victoria as noticed how hot and sweaty he looked.

"Fine ma'am just a little thirsty is all," replied Heath with a small smile as he tipped his glass to Nick for a refill.

The word "ma'am" caused her to flinch slightly. She'd been meaning to talk with him about that but just hadn't found the right time to bring it up.

Nick saw the way his mother's smile dipped slightly at Heath's response. He knew the way Heath referred to her bothered her but he didn't feel it was his place to change things. If he knew his mother well enough and he did, he knew she wouldn't let it go on for much longer.

Trying not to let his reply get to her Victoria reached out to touch is forehead, "well you certainly do looked flushed Heath."

Moving his head backwards slightly before letting her touch him, his cheeks grew even redder with embarrassment. "Really I'm fine," he said quietly as he glanced at Nick for help. 

"The boys fine mother," stated Nick enthusiastically as he jumped up and grabbed Heath's good arm. "He was just out working in the hot barn. I'll take him out with me to check on the men, you know give him a chance to cool off a little." Added Nick with a smile as he kissed Victoria's cheek.

"All right Nick, but you make sure he doesn't over do it." Replied Victoria. "And remember what Doctor Merer said Heath, only light labor and only for half a day at that." She stated as she reached out and held his hand.

"I'll remember," stated Heath as he squeezed her hand and threw her a lopsided grin.

Watching the boys walk out through the back door Victoria wondered when it was she had grown to love Heath as much as her own children. She wanted to tell him but how could she without possibly pushing him further away. 

The nights breeze gently caressed his face as he sat in the garden and looked out over the darkened landscape. He let his body relax as the winds soft fingers gently ran over him and tried to lull him to sleep. As he looked up into the starry sky overhead he was grateful for the time he finally had alone. He knew his new family meant well but their constant worrying and fretting over him was finally beginning to take its toll. So this evening after dinner when he was alone with Silas for a moment he asked his new friend for a favor.

As the family gathered in the study after dinner, Heath challenged Audra to a game of checkers. They were on their third game when Silas came in to the study looking for Heath.

"Mr. Heath, I was wonderin if I might trouble you for a moment." Stated Silas as he stood in the open doorway.

"Audra will you excuse me for a minute," asked Heath politely as he rose to his feet.

All eyes turned and watched as Heath closed the door behind him as he left the room with Silas.

Putting down his pool cue, Nick started to follow in his brother's footsteps. "Nicholas, leave him be." Stated Victoria calmly as she set down her sewing.

"But he's still only got one arm and..." began Nick before Victoria ended his sentence.

"He doesn't need you following his every move," said Victoria as she rose and walked over to her middle child. "He needs some time to do things by himself Nick."

"I just wanted to make sure Silas doesn't have him doing something he shouldn't." Answered Nick as he placed an arm around his mother.

"Nicholas, you know Silas better than that. He adores Heath." Replied Victoria as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Yeah he does," laughed Nick as he thought about all the countless hours Silas spent with Heath while he was stuck in bed recovering.

"He'll be fine Nick." Assured Victoria as she hugged her son.

Nick went back to his pool game as Victoria and Audra worked on Audra's new dress together. Victoria excused herself about fifteen minutes later and strolled in to the kitchen looking for Silas.

"What can I get you Mrs. Barkley?" Asked Silas as he stood over the sink cleaning up the last of the dishes.

"Nothing Silas I'm fine," stated Victoria as she stood next to her friend. "But you can tell me where Heath went," she added as she looked him in the eye.

"I tolls him it wouldn't work, I knew you'd sees right through it." Stated Silas as he stood with the dishtowel in his hand avoiding Victoria's eyes.

"It's all right Silas, I just need to talk with him. There are a few things I need to get straightened out." Said Victoria as she smiled at Silas.

"I believe I saw him head over to the garden," replied Silas as he looked up at her.

"Thank you Silas," said Victoria as she turned and headed for the back door.

"Mrs. Barkley?" Stated Silas as he watched Victoria turn back and face him. "He's a good boy, that boy." He added as he watched a smile spread across Victoria's face.

"That he is Silas," she replied before heading out the door. The gentle breeze ruffled her skirt as she walked around the side of the house in search of Heath. As she came up to the edge of the garden she saw him, he was sitting on one of the stone benches staring up at the night sky. His resemblance to his father caused her heart to skip a beat; it was something about the way the moon reflected off his face that reminded her of Tom. Quietly she walked up next to him and sat down.

"I was wonder in when you'd find me," said Heath as he looked over at Victoria and smiled shyly. "There's not much around here that you don't know about is there?" He asked teasingly.

"Oh not much," laughed Victoria as she reached for his hand. "But there are some," she added looking into his eyes.

The warmth of her hand in his felt comforting, he could remember his own mother holding his hand in much the same way. The thought made him turn his head and look off into the distance once again as he remember her gentle touch.

"Heath, would you tell me about your mother?" Victoria questioned as she watched Heath's surprised look.

"There's really not much to tell," he said quietly.

"Oh I think your wrong there Heath," began Victoria as she turned slightly to face him better. "From what I can tell she was a very loving woman. She raised a child all by herself with nothing more than love, hard work, and sheer determination."

Heath thought for a moment before speaking, "she always had a certain confidence about her. Even when times were at their worst she wouldn't ever let them get her down. She always saw the brighter side to every story." He reflected as he thought about his mother.

"She sounds like a lovely woman Heath, I wish I could have known her." Stated Victoria as she gently squeezed his hand. "I'd like to be able to tell her what a wonderful son she raised."

Looking into her eyes Heath knew she meant every word. Not knowing what to say he looked away out into the darkness.

"I'm sorry Heath, I didn't mean to stir up any painful memories." Said Victoria as she tried to read his emotions.

"It's not?." Began Heath, as he feared he must have hurt Victoria's feeling by looking away.

"What is it Heath? Please I only want to help." She replied tenderly as she watched him pull on the fabric of his sling with his left hand.

He sat still for a few more minutes before continuing, "I just don't want to be a constant reminder to you of what... of what my mother and your husband did."

There he'd said it, a smile lighted the corners of her mouth as she stood up in front of him. She'd waited months for the truth she knew lay buried in her quiet new son to come out. Now she could finally help him with the last stage of his healing process.

"Heath Barkley, is that what you think you mean to me?" She questioned as she tilted his head up to meet her gaze. "I can assure you it isn't. You had nothing to do with what happened between your mother and father." She stated as she watched him absorb her words. "What I see when I look at you is someone I'd be proud to call my son. That is if you'll let me Heath."

Heath stood up and drew Victoria into an embrace with his left arm and held her close. As his chin rested on her forehead he laughed gently remembering something his mama always used to say.

"May I ask what so funny?" Questioned Victoria as she smiled up at him.

"Oh it's just a little something my mama used to say, I guess I never believed it till now." He answered smiling.

"Will you share it with me?" Victoria asked as she placed her arm round his waist.

"I always used to ask her where my blonde hair came from, you see she had brown hair. That's when she'd tell me that I had blonde hair because God's light was shinning down on me. I guess I never really believed her until now." He replied as he looked up at the stars. "I mean how many men can say they were loved by two separate mothers in one lifetime." He added looking down at her and smiling.

Five sets of eyes all watched happily as Victoria and Heath sat in the garden talking. "We better get back inside before they catch us," whispered Jarrod as he took Audra's hand. Silas and Eugene took one last approving look before they followed Jarrod and Audra back inside the kitchen.

Nick remained crouched behind a rose bush as he happily watched the smiles on both his mother and Heath's face. "It's about time brother, it's about time." 

One Year Later…

"Ya got no reason to go back there!" Shouted Nick as he stormed through the front door of the house followed closely by Heath.

"I got my reasons," Heath said calmly as he took off his hat and brushed some of the dirt off his shirt.

"Well I for one would like to hear em'!" Shouted Nick as he threw his hat down on the table and faced his brother.

"They're my reasons Nick and they'll stay that way," replied Heath as he looked at his brother sternly.

"Nick why all the shouting," questioned Victoria as she made her way down the grand staircase.

"Ask your son!" Shouted Nick as he pointed at Heath.

Looking from Nick to Heath, Victoria noticed the sullen look on her new sons face. Walking up to him she put her hand on his arm, "what is it Heath?"

"Nothing mother," replied Heath as he smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Nothing! Oh it's far from nothing!" Shouted Nick as he walked forward and poked Heath in the chest.

"Nick that's enough," stated Victoria exasperated. "Now what's going on between you two?"

Both brothers stood and stared at one another as Victoria looked on. Just as she was about to give up on them and their stubbornness, Heath turned to her.

"Mother, how would you like to take a little trip with me." He asked innocently.

"Oh no you don't!" Shouted Nick as he stepped up closer to Heath. "You're not dragging anyone else along with you except me!"

Cocking his head to the side slightly and raising his eyebrow, Heath thought for a moment. "All right Nick, we leave tomorrow at sun up." He stated before turning towards Victoria and winking. "Sorry mother seems I already have a traveling companion." Turning up the stairs, "guess I'll go get cleaned up for dinner. First dibs on the tub big brother." He stated as he turned his back on Nick and Victoria.

Victoria smiled as she watched Heath walk up the stairs. Once again he'd managed to maneuver Nick just where he wanted him. The depths at which Heath knew his brother warmed her heart. She had a pretty good idea what the fight had been about. It had been almost a year now since Mary's death, she knew with Heath's gentle nature he would one day go back and pay his respects to the woman who'd scarified so much for him. It scared her a little to think of him going back to that small town, he almost hadn't made it out the first time.

"How does he do that?" Questioned Nick as he too watched Heath climb the stairs.

"Do what dear?" Asked Victoria as she turned to face her son.

Turning to look at his mother, Nick replied. "Change everything around so he always comes out on top." He said smiling as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Keep an eye on him Nick, it's going to be rough on him." Stated Victoria a she returned her sons hug.

"Don't worry mother, I will." Stated Nick, and he meant every word of it. 

The air was warm and the sun high in the sky as the brothers rode across the meadow. There had been an easy flow of banter back and fourth between the brothers most of the trip but now as they drew closer to the small town, Nick was having a hard time getting anything out of Heath.

As Heath watched the small town appear in the distance an involuntary shiver passed through his body. His hand gripped the reins tighter and his legs hugged his mount tighter as well. Deep down he knew the sheriff and his men were gone but it was hard to wipe out the pain and suffering they'd caused from his mind.

Nick sat atop Coco and watched the sweat break out on his brother's face. He didn't like the idea of coming back here one bit and the closer they got to the town the more uneasy he became. He couldn't understand why Heath wanted to put himself through this especially now when everything was going so well for him. His injuries had finally healed and he had regained his weight and his strength. He was once again back out working on the ranch he so truly loved.

He wondered as he rode along if he could face Mary's father; the man who'd nursed him back to health while at the same time burying his own daughter. He still in a way felt responsible for Mary's death. He supposed he always would no matter how many times his family reassured him that he wasn't. As he drew nearer to the town he was surprised to see a group of recently built homes where once abandoned shacks used to stand. As they rounded the corner and entered the main street both brothers stopped their horses and looked around. Heath remembered how drab and dreary everything appeared the first time he rode into town, this time it seemed like an entirely different place.

Main Street had grown in both size and activity, where once blackened windows faced the street, curtains freely fluttered through open windows with the breeze. Where once people had been afraid to venture, people now stood and conversed freely. Old men once again sat in rockers in front of the barbershop playing checkers; the hardware store had stacks and stacks of new material lining its sidewalk and porch. Fresh produce could be seen in front of the grocery as people of all ages milled about happily.

Looking up Heath noticed the sign which now hung across main street, it read: Welcome to Chatman. His heart skipped a beat as he remembered Mary's last name, Chatman, her name had been Mary Chatman. Urging his mount on under the sign he slowly watched and gathered in all the sites and sounds as he rode through town, as he turned out of town the cemetery finally came into view. It wasn't really much to look at, a small plot of land surrounded by an iron fence, and decorated with a few sparsely placed tombstones.

As he pulled up in front of the main gate he slowly slid off the side of his horse and let the reins fall to the ground. Not really even feeling his body move he walked into the cemetery and looked around for Mary's grave.

Traveling behind his brother Nick watched as Heath slowly walked into the cemetery. Gathering up the reins Heath had dropped Nick secured both their mounts to the fence. Knowing that his brother needed this time alone, Nick stayed back with the horses and waited.

Her tombstone was easy to find. It was the grandest one in the small cemetery. The marker was carved out of marble in the shape of the Virgin Mary who cradled her infant son in her arms. The look of love and happiness on her face caused his knees to buckle and he knelt down before it and bowed his head. Visions of Mary began flooding his conscious thoughts as he stared at the flowers surrounding her grave.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come," he said just above a whisper. "I wasn't sure at first if I could." Normally able to control his emotions, Heath felt himself spiral downwards. The grief he had suppressed for so many months came rushing to the surface and took control.

"It's my fault you're here," he whispered as tears silently fell down his face and into the grass. "He used me...he used us."

A comforting gentle breeze slowly wrapped itself around him as he knelt in front of Mary's grave and wept. He could feel the breeze ruffle his hair and caress his face and chest. For a moment he could swear the breeze had substance and looked up as he felt it caress his cheek like a kiss. That's when he noticed the Virgin Mary's eyes; they were as blue as the deepest depths of the ocean. The type of blue that could swallow a man whole. Heath remembered those eyes, he remembered the lavender dress and snow capped mountains. He remembered how free and happy Mary had been and how the light in her eyes showed her true inner beauty.

As if on cue the breeze once again caressed his body as the blueness faded from the statues eyes. The knowledge that Mary was still with him on some level lifted his spirits. Standing up he looked up in to the blue-sky overhead and said, "Mary, thank you for showing me that if we deny love that is given to us, if we refuse to give love because we fear pain or loss, then our lives will be empty, our loss greater." The breeze ruffled his hair and shirt before rushing away across the open meadow.

He wasn't sure how long he stood and stared at Mary's grave before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking to his left he saw the concerned face of his older brother. "It's all right Nick," He said quietly as he turned away from Mary's grave. Looking up as he walked back to his horse with Nick, Heath stopped dead in his tracks. There standing just beyond the cemetery was just about everyone in the town. "When... when did they all get here?" He asked Nick quietly as he scanned the smiling faces in the crowd.

"About ten minutes ago little brother," replied Nick as he slapped Heath on the back and smiled.

As he began walking towards the crowd with his brother he had to remind himself to breath, he'd never been one for big crowds and this was certainly a big crowd. But what he couldn't figure out was why they were here?

"Heath! It does good ta see ya, real good son." Exclaimed Hiram Brown as he walked forward from the crowd to greet Heath with his hand extended.

The exuberance in Hiram's voice made Heath smile shyly, shaking Hiram's hand, Heath replied, "it's good to see you too Hiram."

"We've been waitin a long time for you to come Heath," replied Hiram as he continued to shake Heath's hand.

"You remember my brother Nick," stated Heath as he tried to draw the attention away from himself.

"Sure, sure I do!" Said Hiram in the same exuberant voice as before. Finally releasing Heath's hand, Hiram shook Nick's with just as much force and excitement.

"Welcome Heath," stated Doc Chatman as he walked up to him. "You're looking well." He added noticing the scars that were slowly starting to fade on his face.

"Thanks Doc," replied Heath, as he looked down at his boots unable to look the doctor in the eye.

"Heath, I'm sure Mary would appreciate the fact that you came to pay your respects." Stated the Doctor as he placed a hand on Heath's shoulder.

"It's my fault she's here," he said quietly while keeping his eyes fixed towards the ground.

"You're wrong Heath, dead wrong. The only one to blame for all of this is us." He stated as he motioned towards the crowd gathered behind him. "We're the ones who commissioned Crocker, we're the ones who let him and his men get away with what they did. Not you son." Heath lifted up his head and looked out over the crowd. "You were only trying to help us, as was my daughter." Added the doctor as he squeezed Heath's shoulder.

"But I didn't really do anything," stated Heath as he looked up at the doctor.

"You tried to Heath, and that's more than any of us did." He stated casting his eyes downward.

"Heath, we all came out here cuss we wanted to thank ya for what ya tried to do. Not many people would a gone out a there way for us but you did without hesitation. We're indebted to ya." Interjected Hiram as he walked up next to Heath.

Heath looked at all the smiling faces and didn't know what to say. Feeling a hand on his shoulder Heath looked over at Nick, his brother was all smiles. "For those folks who don't know my brother he's a might shy," stated Nick as he addressed the crowd. "I guess you can tell by his red cheeks he gets embarrassed easy too." Nick added as the crowd chuckled and Heath grew even redder.

Slowly stepping forward Heath held his hat in his hands as he began to speak. "It's not me you should be indebted to," started Heath quietly. "Mary Chatman is the real hero, she gave up her life for this town."

"It's both of you we're indebted to Heath, without both of you we wouldn't be here today." Stated Doc Chatman. "Without each of your efforts we'd still all be prisoners or dead."

"We decided to name the town after Mary," exclaimed Floyd Steven as he walked to the front of the group wearing his barber's apron. "We felt it was the least we could do."

Heath looked up at Doc Chatman and saw the reassuring smile on his face. "Now nobody will ever forget what she did for us," stated the doctor as he smiled at Heath.

"We're really here to apologize to ya Heath. We're sorry we lead ya willingly into Crocker's hands and then waited until he almost beat ya ta death before we helped. We're a might ashamed of the way we handled things." Stated Hiram.

Heath nodded and looked out over the crowd who now hung their heads slightly acknowledging Hiram's words.

"Well I for one could use a drink," exclaimed Nick as he broke the silence that had fallen over them. "Come on little brother what'd ya say you buy these fine folks a drink." He added slapping Heath on the back and directing him towards town.

"Sounds like a good idea, but we'll do the buyin." Stated Hiram as he walked with the brothers towards town. The town's folk all milled around and thanked both Heath and Nick on their way to the saloon. The brothers enjoyed themselves at the saloon and thanked everyone for the endless supply of alcohol they provided. But as quickly as their visit had begun it was time to start their journey back.

"You make sure and stop by here anytime Heath," stated Hiram as he shook his hand. "You too Nick," he added.

"We will Hiram," said Heath with a smile as he mounted his horse.

With a last wave the brothers were off and heading down Main Street, pulling up in front of the doctors office Heath looked over at Nick. "I need a minute Nick," he said as he jumped down and walked up the steps to the office door. Knocking Heath waited patiently.

"Heath, what can I do for you?" Answered Doc Chatman a little surprised to see Heath standing at his door. They had said their goodbyes over an hour ago in the saloon when he was called away to check on a sick patient.

"There's something I need to tell you, I'm just not sure how to go about it." Stated Heath as he put his hands in his pockets.

"The best way is just to come out with it son," replied the doctor with a smile.

Going over it again and again in his mind he finally just decided to follow the doctors idea. "I'm not sure how I know this or why, but I know Mary's happy now." He said looking up at the doctor. "She's finally free. She wanted me to tell you that she loves you." Stated Heath as he felt a huge burden lift off his chest.

"Thank you Heath, you don't know what that means to me." Stated the doctor as he reached out and embraced Heath. "Go and live a good life Heath, be proud of the man you are, you have every right to be." Added the doctor as he let go of Heath.

"I will doc," replied Heath as he watched the doctor wipe the tears off his cheeks. Walking back down the steps he mounted his horse in one swift move and looked back over his shoulder at the doctor. Waving a final goodbye he turned his horse and headed out of town.

Later that night as the brothers sat around their campfire, Nick asked Heath what he'd said to the doctor.

"I gave him a message from Mary," he replied quietly before taking a sip of his coffee.

"A what? But how?" stammered Nick as he looked over at Heath and noted his calm demeanor. "What did you tell him?"

"Sorry big brother but like I said, it was a message from Mary to her father." He stated as he looked up into the starry sky.

"I'll bet," huffed Nick a little offended at being left out. As Nick looked over at his brother he marveled at the peaceful look on Heath's face. He'd never seen him look so comfortable, so relaxed and at peace. "Heath?"

"Yeah Nick," replied Heath as he looked over at him.

"She really did send him a message didn't she," questioned Nick as he watched his brother grace him with a half smile.

"Yup, she really did Nick."

"Did it help? Comin here I mean?" Questioned Nick as he watched the fire dance across Heath's features.

Pondering over Nick's question, Heath thought deep and hard. Realizing he himself finally felt free he chuckled, "yeah Nick I think it did."

"Good," stated Nick as he unrolled his bedroll. "Cause there's a lotta work waiting back at the ranch for us." He added sternly while trying his best to hold in his true feelings.

"Back at the ranch, home," thought Heath as he too unrolled his bedroll. Crawling inside and settling down he rolled over to face Nick. "Speakin of the ranch Nick I got a few ideas for some changes when we get back." He stated before rolling back over.

"Changes? What are you talkin about Heath?" Questioned Nick as he sat straight up. "Talk to me Heath!" Shouted Nick as he threw a rock at Heath's turned back.

Unable to control his laughter Heath rolled over and doubled over laughing.

"Oh you just wait boy!" Shouted Nick as he lay back down in a huff. Staring up at the starry sky Nick thought about all they had been through in the last year. Sending up a silent prayer he thanked God for the gift of his brother and the second chance he was given with him. Looking over at Heath, Nick was pleased to see his brother sleeping peacefully. "I promise Lord, I'll cherish him forever." The End 


End file.
